Insatiable
by RhiannonKelley
Summary: Bella has moved to Forks and soon realizes that something is not right with the Cullen brothers. Alice and Rosalie aren't saying a word, that is until they find out Edward Cullen has picked Bella, they try and warn her Are they too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Kids, don't worry, I'm still writing Pearls, I'm working on the next two chapters. Sorry about not posting sooner, but I was out of town. Anyway, here's a fanfic idea that wouldn't go away. It's very explicit and if you don't like that sort of thing, then i suggest you stop at this point and find another fanfic to read.**

**All canon couples, lots and lots of lemons. Let's see if any of you sleuths out there can figure out what's going on.  
**

Insatiable

Bella was grateful when the police car finally pulled up in front of the house. She was tired from travel and emotional turmoil. Leaving her mom and Phil and living with Charlie would be quite and adjustment.

"I renovated your room." Charlie said quietly, almost shyly. His mustache twitched in nervousness. I looked into Charlie's brown eyes and I saw his concern.

"Thanks." Bella replied, nervously twisting her rich brown hair around her fingers.

"I gotta head back to the station. We'll get you into school tomorrow morning." With that, Charlie left to finish his shift. Bella was alone for the remainder of the afternoon. She looked around her room and noticed that Charlie had taken great care to make it as comfortable as possible. The walls were newly painted, a lovely shade of blue and the curtains were simple and classic cream. There was a new full sized bed with cream bedding, and new desk with a rather old computer. Bella was surprised when Charlie has said he had sprung for the internet.

"No need for you to always be at the library when you can research at home." He was a little gruff when saying this, but Bella read between the lines. He wanted her around him as much as possible. Bella smiled faintly, because in her own way, she missed Charlie as much as he missed her. Bella quickly unpacked her small suitcases and went down stairs to inspect the rest of the house. She was mildly surprised to find that Charlie had actually tried to update his home. Nothing over the top, but the flatscreen and monochrome sofa was a vast improvement over the nineteen seventies décor that reigned in terror when she was a small child. She went into the kitchen, just as she suspected, next to no food. The kitchen was clean and surprising cheerful. And the appliances weren't too bad. Bella loved to cook, so she was relieved to have something halfway decent to prepare meals.

When she saw all she could see inside, Bella grabbed her jacket and headed outside into the backyard. Well the forest rather, which was in the backyard. The day was overcast and little brisk, but overall pleasant.

"All this green is going to take some getting used to." Bella muttered to herself. After years of living in the desert, the northwest seemed like an alien land to her. She walked on, over the forest floor, over fallen leaves and moss covered rocks. She took her time, knowing she was prone to clumsiness, and not wishing to injure herself within hours of moving to Forks. Bella was in deep thought, walking along, and at the moment content. She came to a clearing and decided to stay under the canopy of the trees and admire the view. Grass and wild flowers were all over, and the small clearing seemed almost like a little private faery land. Bella settled herself on a nearby tree stump and allowed herself to relax and think about what was currently going on in her life. She wasn't sitting long, when she heard a vehicle nearby, and it sounded as if it were coming closer. She looked up and saw a rather large SUV coming into the clearing. Surprised, she got up from the stump and hid behind a tree, curiosity rooting her to her current location.

The SUV came to a stop and a very tall, handsome, and rather brawny young man hopped out of the driver's seat, he quickly rushed to the back, and open up the back of the truck. The back of the truck, seemed to store an assortment of cushioning. Bella was completely mystified, but didn't have to wait long for things to unfold.

The man, ran his hands through his jet black silky curls and then went about getting things in order.

"Come on Rose, we don't have enough time together as it is. I need you." His voice was deep, strong and very eager. Bella then saw the passenger door open and a gorgeous, tall, shapely blond model got out of the SUV. She looked very nervous, almost scared.

"Emmett, we could have just stayed at your family's home and had dinner." Yes, the blond was very nervous. She was wringing her hands and her body language practically screamed that she didn't want to be here.

"Now Rosalie, you knew I would want you to myself when you returned from your trip with your family. So come on, don't make me wait any longer, you know what will happen if you do." Emmett said, as Bella watched.

"Please Emmett, I'm not well rested." Her voice turned pleading, and her beautiful blue eyes held a sad puppy look. Emmett was unmoved.

"Rosalie. Take you clothes off, now." It wasn't a request. Rosalie looked down for a few moments and then nervously got undressed. Bella's big brown eyes almost fell out of her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There in all her naked glory, stood the Rosalie girl. Bella hated admitting it, but she was stunning. It was obvious from the look on Emmett's face he thought so as well.

"God, I never grow tired of looking at you." He said at long last. Rosalie had the grace to blush.

"Now, get in and sit on the edge here and lay back." Emmett commanded. While Rosalie settled herself on the back of the SUV, Emmett began to strip down. He never got completely nude, he left his tee shirt on. Even so, he was magnificent to look at, well muscled and scrulpted. He was also fully erect. Bella couldn't tear her eyes away from his penis. It was a nice length, but the sheer girth is what threw Bella for a loop. She didn't know much about penises, but she had feeling that Emmett was a little more than very well endowed. The head even seem slightly exaggerated, and there were many blood vessels that went up and down his turgid cock.

"Three weeks is really too long Rose," Emmett said, as he parted Rosalie's long legs. He used one of his hands to touch her now exposed pussy, Rosalie let out a small gasp.

"See, you're even nice and wet for me." Without another though, Emmett placed himself between Rosalie's luscious long legs.

"Please." Rosalie begged, but Emmett plunged deep inside Rosalie in one swift movement. Bella heard a small outcry and then watched as Emmett started fucking Rosalie. Nice and torturously slow, Emmett went in and out of Rosalie. Rosalie moaned and whimpered, meeting each thrust.

"See baby, I knew you missed me." Emmett purred. This made Rosalie mewl louder. Emmett slightly increased the rhythm of his pumping, gripping Rosalie's hips.

"Emmett, more. Fuck me, harder." Bella could not believe what she was seeing or hearing. Emmett increased his onslaught on Rosalie's pussy, fucking her harder.

"That's so good, fuck me." Rosalie yelled, Emmett obliged, he didn't seem to be fazed at all, but had a look of pure hellish glee on his face.

"You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you Rose." He purred. His voice didn't seem to be breathless, he sounded as if he wasn't even exerting himself.

"Great stamina" Bella found herself saying aloud in a whisper. She knew she should turn and walk away, but she had to continue to watch. She watched as Emmett's ass flexed as he fucked the shit out of Rosalie. There was no other was to describe it, but Rosalie was definitely getting fucked, and it was clear who was in charge.

Emmett increased his rhythm again, this time, the whole SUV was shaking, and Rosalie was grasping for breath, still begging Emmett to fuck harder. Emmett at this point had placed Rosalie's ankles on his shoulders. Rosalie screamed in pleasure, and then the orgasm crashed on her. Emmett kept fucking her, until the last of her release washed over her. Emmett kept fucking her, even after her orgasm had finished.

"He must be about to cum himself." Bella thought, but Emmett didn't, a few more minutes went by and another orgasm tore through Rosalie.

"Fuck me Emmett!" She screamed, and Emmett continued to drill Rosalie's sopping wet whole. Emmett didn't seem too perturbed over the two orgasms that ripped through his girlfriend. He continued fucking her a few minutes more and then another orgasm descended on Rosalie. At this point, Bella knew something was not right.

After the third orgasm, Rosalie was begging Emmett to stop. He slowed his paced a little, and then stopped, but he still stayed inside of her.

"Please Emmett, let me catch my breath. I'm going into sensory overload." Panted Rosalie.

"I told you three weeks was too long. Plus I gave you a day to rest. You knew when you returned to me, this was going to happen. Besides you know the rules, we're bounded, and sex isn't over, until I get a limp dick." Emmett said gently, he was grinning, wickedly, as if laughing at some private joke. Rosalie was covered in a soft sheen of perspiration, her breathing somewhat normalized and then Emmett started fucking her again. This time, his was slamming into her. Each thrust was punctuated with a resounding slap. Rosalie moaned in pleasure and dismay.

'Its okay if you just lay there baby, I just need to be inside you." As if on cue, another orgasm gripped Rosalie. She yelled out, and it seemed to end with a sob.

"Mmmm, I'm glad you like it baby. I've been aching for you for weeks." Bella was amazed, Emmett's stamina never seemed to flag. While Rosalie on the other hand was clearly tired. Whimpers and little moans escaped her, it was obvious she was enjoying this ravaging to her pussy.

After what seemed an eternity Emmett pulled out, still erect and helped Rosalie from the back. She stood up on wobbly legs and turned away from Emmett.

"Bend over baby." Emmett said gently and Rosalie complied, and Emmett began fucking her from behind.

"I should have brought a stop watch!" Bella whispered to herself. Emmett continued to pound Rosalie from behind, her back arched in pleasure and little mewls escaped her lips. Bella noticed, the Rosalie was backing up into every thrust Emmett gave her. Emmett was thoroughly pleased.

"I love fucking you doggie style, I can get it in nice and deep. I knew the first time I saw you, you were mine." He said to her, Rosalie pushed back harder.

"Please Emmett," Rosalie gasped, and then another orgasm took her over, and then low and behold, an orgasm ripped through Emmett. He let out a loud growl, slamming ruthlessly into Rosalie's body. Rosalie was gasping and holding on for dear life. Emmett kept cumming and cumming. Some of his hot liquid had started running down Rosalie's leg. several minutes went by and after what seemed like an eternity, Emmett's orgasm subsided. He pulled out of Rosalie and Bella stared in disbelief. He was still rock hard. Emmett grabbed a blanket from the back and spread it on the ground. Rosalie looked incredulous.

"It's almost over baby." Emmett said soothingly. Without another word, Rosalie lay on the blanket, on her back and automatically opened her legs. Emmett wasted no time settling himself between her legs and plowing right in. Rosalie grunted and wrapped her legs around his waist. Emmet began fucking like a maniac. Rosalie's breast bounced about, and her head thrashed back and forth.

Bella stood transfixed. Rosalie would have another four orgasms before Emmett finally came again, and pulled out of her with a limp dick.

Rosalie lay like a limp noodle on the blanket, and Emmett seemed fit as a fiddle. Nothing about any of that made sense. Bella watched the couple and knew that something was missing. That they loved each other yes, that they both enjoyed it was obvious, but their brief conversation was cryptic.

"We're bonded" and "Sex isn't over until I have a limp dick" were a few of the statements Bella turned over in her mind. She turned back a looked at the couple. Rosalie was asleep and Emmett held her gently in his arms as he fondled her breasts. He smiled loving down at her and allowed her to rest.

Bella quietly got up and headed back to the house. Upon entering the house, Bella realized that well over two hours had passed. She quickly scraped together something for dinner for her and Charlie. But Bella was curious. Two things were for sure, no human could fuck like that, and she had a mystery to solve while in Forks Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kids! Here's the next chapter! I forgot to place disclaimer last time, so here it is! I don't own Twilight or the characters**, *phew* **Got that out the way.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated! Yes Pearls is still in the works, working on the next two chapters as promised, they should be posted sometime this week. **

**This chapter is kind of mellow, I don't want to overkill any of you.  
**

Chapter 2

"Bella, come on, you'll be late for school." Charlie called upstairs. Bella was rushing around, trying to get ready. She didn't sleep too well last night. All she kept think about was the hot boink fest in the clearing yesterday. Needless to say, she started the day off with a cold shower. After getting dressed, Bella rushed downstairs to meet her dad at the front door.

"I'll drop you off and pick you up for today, we'll figure out how to get you to school come Monday." Charlie said mysteriously. Bella, who usually notices quite a bit, didn't hear the mild excitement in Charlie's.

They pulled up to Forks high school all too soon. Everyone seemed to be dressed in raincoats and sweaters. The day was overcast with drizzle coming down almost nonstop.

"Bye Bella, see you later." Charlie said gruffly, as Bella got out of the police cruiser.

"Bye," She replied, hurrying away so as not to draw too much attention to herself. She stopped by the office and picked up her schedule. Her first class was AP English and then next was Spanish. A few of the kids tried their best to welcome her. Bella knew tried her best not to be so shy. After history was lunch, and a friendly girl name Angela came up to Bella.

"You can sit with me if you like." She said softly, with a friendly smile on her face. Bella looked back at Angela. She was just as nervous as Bella and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, tucked some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. Angela was very pretty, but looked a little tired.

"Thanks," Bella said and followed her into the cafeteria. Angela introduced Bella to everyone around the table. Jessica beamed and smile, Lauren looked sulky and all the guys; Mike, Eric and Tyler, seem to be paying Bella too much attention for comfort.

"So, you're the police chief's daughter." Mike said, his strategically styled hair was too much, and he had an open smile. Too obvious, Bella thought, and turned her attention to Jessica, who was asking her a question.

"Where did you live before?" She asked, she seemed friendly enough, but there was a sort of repressed excitement about Jessica that made Bella feel uneasy. _She's the school gossip_, Bella thought, _I'll have to be careful with this one._

"I lived in Phoenix before." Bella answered, and then she noticed that Emmett guy walking into the cafeteria.

"Whoa, is he a teacher?" Bella asked. Everyone turned to see who had captured her attention.

"Nope, that's Emmett Cullen, he's a senior." Jessica said excitedly. Bella felt her eyes bug out of her head.

"I can't believe he's in high school!"

"If you think he looks hot, wait until you see his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale." Jessica gushed. As if on cue, Rosalie walked into the cafeteria. She was still breathtaking, but she seemed a little pale with slightly purplish coloring under her eyes. Who could even think about good sleep, the way she was fucked yesterday afternoon. Bella had a suspicion that Emmett had only allowed Rosalie to take a nap, and then he finished what he had started.

"Another Cullen." Eric said in disgust, and Tyler and Mike agreed.

"Jasper Cullen, he's even hotter than Emmett, and he's dating Alice Brandon, the girl that Rosalie went to sit next to. I'm surprised that Emmett and Jasper even allowed them to sit apart from them." Lauren said.

Bella took a look at the handsome blond guy that had just walked by. He was just as tall as Emmett, but slimmer. He had an unruly crop of curly shaggy blond hair and hot body to match. Then Bella looked at Alice Brandon, and saw a spritely petite girl, with a beautiful face and spiky black hair. She looked just as tired as Rosalie, but she seemed to have a perkier personality. She smiled and giggled with the rest of the girls at her table.

Bella looked back at the Cullen brothers, and saw how they ate lunch, but kept their eyes on Rosalie and Alice.

"Yeah, they're very strange, the Cullens. They moved down here about five years ago. They kept to themselves, and didn't socialize much. Their parents are an even bigger mystery." Jessica prattled.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well, because it's obvious that Dr and Mrs. Cullen can barely keep their hands off each other, but in public and such they're very proper and polite. It's so weird. They probably fuck like two horny teenagers." Jessica answered. Bella got a flash back about the episode in the clearing, and blushed.

"Well they must really be in love." Bella replied, not quite sure if she liked Jessica or not.

"Actually Bella, Jessica is right, you have to see it to understand." Angela said quietly, blushing.

"It's easy for you to talk about love, your hot ass boyfriend picks you up every weekend and takes you back to the reservation. What do you two do down there anyway?" Lauren asked.

"Jacob just likes to see me." Angela said blushing. Bella studied the tale tell exhaustion on Angela's face and figured she was probably getting laid by Jacob on a very regular basis, but said nothing. She was new, and there was nothing she could say. Bella was settling down to companionable conversation with the table in general, when he walked in.

Bella could barely tear her eyes away from him as he walked passed and joined the two Cullen brothers at their table. He was tall, with an unusual shade of bronze hair, slim, a body like a swimmer's and very well built, square jaw with a marvelous mouth.

"Who's that?" Bella asked, a little breathless for her taste.

"Edward Cullen." Jessica replied, and her whole demeanor changed. She looked longingly at him, but Edward never looked at anyone in the cafeteria. He was truly beautiful.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like him." Bella said, mildly shaking her head.

"Yeah, he doesn't date either, none of the girls here are good enough I guess." This was Lauren. The girl just put out a constant vibe of bad attitude. All too soon, lunch was over and Bella headed to Biology.

As soon as she walked in the door and saw all the black topped tables were full, her heart sank. Then Mr. Banner came over and introduced himself.

"Miss Swan, please take our last seat, over next to this young man, Edward Cullen." Bella turned and froze. Deep, sensitive emerald green eyes stared back at her. She walked over and stumbled slightly, but regained her balanced and sat down at the open chair. She chanced a glance at Edward and saw he was still staring. Bella quickly turned to face the front of the class, blushing bright red. Mr. Banner was going on about cell reproduction, and Bella could barely concentrate. She felt Edward's intense gaze on her and wished she were somewhere else. Bella stared at the clock, willing the minutes to tick away.

_I can hang in there_, she thought, _it's_ _the last class of the day_. Bella took another quick peak and yes, Edward was still looking at her, intently. She saw something in his eyes, but she couldn't quite place what it was. Suddenly the bell sounded and before anyone else could get up, Bella was out of her seat and half way to the door. She rushed quickly to the main entrance at school and left the building. There, as promised, was Charlie.

Bella scurried to the car and got in. Charlie had a huge smile on his face.

"What's up dad?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one." Charlie said cryptically. He drove home and there in the driveway was an old Chevy pickup.

"We have company?" Bella asked. Charlie just handed me a set of keys.

"Here's your welcome home gift." Charlie beamed.

"That truck! Seriously! Thanks so much!" Bella hopped out of the cruiser and ran over to the truck. Charlie pulled up and rolled down his window.

"I'm heading back to work. Go out and give it a test drive." With that, he pulled of down the road. Bella had never been happier in her life. She went in and started on her homework. When she got to her biology assignment, she thought about Edward Cullen. She felt herself turn red at the thought.

"I wonder why he felt the need to stare at me." Bella stated aloud. It was Friday, and so Bella decided to go and check out First Beach, at La Push. She got in her truck and soon found herself driving through the woods, on to La Push. She then remembered that Angela usually gets picked up by her boyfriend Jacob.

"I wonder if she's dating Jacob Black." Bella asked herself. Suddenly, going to La Push didn't seem like such a good idea, so she turned around and headed back. As she drove through town, and headed home, she spotted a house about a block over from her street that had a very expensive looking car out front. Alice Brandon was getting out of the passenger side of the car, just as Jasper Cullen was coming to open her car door. They appeared to be having a heated discussion. Bella didn't stick around long enough to find out. She just drove home and got dinner ready for Charlie, wondering if Jasper and Edward were as open and free as their brother Emmett.

"Nice dinner Bells, I'll make sure I go grocery shopping tomorrow, just leave a list of anything you want me to pick up." Charlie told Bella, and she nodded, in deep thought. The next day was Saturday and Bella had heard that Newton's Outdoors Store was looking to hire someone. She went in and Mrs. Newton-who didn't look like she needed to be anywhere near an outdoors shop-hired her on the spot. Bella would start work the following Friday after school. Once that was established, Bella went by the library and immediately walked out. The quality of selection left much to be desired, and so she made a mental note to tell Charlie that she intended to go into Port Angeles, to get a few books at the local book store there.

Bella then headed home to email her mother, Renee. Of course Renee had emailed her, worried to death that she hadn't heard a reply from her yet. Bella immediately put her mother's fears to rest, and promised a few blow by blow emails when she settled into Forks a little more. Bella prepared dinner and settled down for the night. Perhaps she was wrong; nothing exciting was going to happen while she lived her. Perhaps the whole Emmett and Rosalie incident was just a tiny blip on the radar, and nothing more.

Isabella Marie Swan was about to find out, just how wrong she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Kids! No I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews... more reviews would be helpful. I hope I didn't stuff too much into this chapter. Please be aware that this story is M for a reason, if you don't like to read graphic lemons, I suggest you take a look at another story. Yes, I'm still working on Pearls, I'm fixing a huge error in the story line... no its not in the previous chapters.  
**

Chapter 3

"Nice truck." Jessica Stanley said, when Bella got out of her old vehicle. It had backfired and startled everyone in the parking lot, Bella just gave Jessica this look and walked into the school building.

"Hi Bella, how was your weekend?" Angela asked me as she walked over to my locker. Bella couldn't help but notice that Angela looked a little tired.

"I got a job and a truck." Bella answered.

"Wow, you work fast!"

"Dad got me the truck and I heard about the job at the Newton's store, I didn't expect to get hired actually."

"Well I'm glad. Do you want to come over and study tonight?" Angela seemed a little anxious.

"I'll have to call Charlie and let him know."

"Okay, do you think you could find out by lunch?" This time there was no mistake. She tried to hide it, but Bella definitely detected Angela wanted some company this evening.

"I'll try." Bella promised, wondering why Angela wanted a complete stranger over to her home. Then Angela's cell phone chirped.

"Hi Jake." Bella was a little curious, the color drained from Angela's face and she seemed breathless and a little nervous at once.

"Not tonight Jake, I'm having a classmate over for study time. We'll have our regular weekend though." Angela replied is a soft tone. There was a long pause, she was listening.

"Jacob, don't be upset, I did warn you that I may have plans." At this Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she remained quiet.

"I love you too, you can even pick me up from school on Friday." Angela supplied, she had a strange look on her face.

"Ok, I'll bring my things to school, and you can pick me up then. Ok, bye." The call ended, and Bella looked at Angela questioningly.

"Um, I did really plan to ask you over, Jacob can be a bit, intense at times, so I really try hard to keep our relationship to weekends only, especially during the school year." Angela explained.

"It's fine, I'll just let Charlie know I'll be late getting in tonight." Bella replied, wondering why a girl would try to avoid her boyfriend.

"Thanks!" Angela replied, relieved and rushed off to class. On her way to her first class of the day, Bella saw Alice and Jasper again, and heard something very interesting.

"Alice, tonight." Jasper looked calm, but his voice was very intense.

"Jasper, I have school in the morning."

"You avoided me this weekend, and now you won't even see me tonight. Okay, we both have a free period right now, we're going to the back of the school." Before Alice could reply, Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her to the exit down the hall. Bella knew she should've headed to class, but she followed.

"Jasper, wait! Can't you wait this until this weekend?"

"Oh, we'll be very busy this weekend. You're coming over as promised." They reached the door and Bella scooted to the door in enough time to catch it before it closed fully. She waited a heartbeat and then followed out. Bella didn't know what to expect, she thought that Jasper was going to hurt Alice and she was trying to plan how she could intervene to stop it.

Once outside, Bella noticed they were in a rather secluded area in the back of the school, and once she round the corner, she saw Jasper had parked his truck there. There were next to no windows, and the door in which they came through, couldn't be seen by the truck. Bella crept slowly until she could make out what was going on.

Bella heard Alice before she saw her.

"Jasper, mmmm, Jasper!" When Bella peaked around the corner, it was to find Alice laying on her back in the back of the truck, with Jasper's head buried between her legs, eating her pussy as if his life depended on it.

Alice's hands were buried in his hair, pushing his face into her hot pussy, her hips seemed to have a mind of their own, bucking against Jasper's face. Jasper's hands were holding Alice's hips, his mouth attached her hole like a starving man on a Christmas ham.

"MMmmm." Alice practically hummed in pleasure. Once again, Bella found that she could not walk away. She stood there, stunned, as the minutes ticked by. _What's wrong with the girls in the town?!?! _Bella thought. Then an orgasm descended on Alice and she cried out in ecstasy. Jasper then finally came up for air, and stood up. In one swift move, he had his jeans and boxers around his ankles, and his perfect erection was on display. Alice's eye's widened in lust and desire.

Again, Bella noticed the substantial girth of Jasper's penis, the slightly exaggerated head, and the many blood vessels that made his penis full of texture. Alice was just catching her breath when Jasper pushed in. Alice let out a cry of pure pleasure.

Bella was shocked that tiny little Alice's pussy swallowed Jasper's monster cock.

"Jasper, please" was all Alice could say, before Jasper started in on a nice, pounding rhythm. Alice gasped and moaned.

"You really wanted to wait until this weekend I see." Jasper said, with a smile of pure satisfaction on his face. Bella couldn't believe it, here was another girl in less than a week, literally getting fucked up, by another hot guy. Bella felt her panties getting wet.

"I want a hot guy to fuck me too." She muttered to herself, and the shook her head so she could snap out of it. She looked on as another orgasm took Alice over, and Jasper continued fucking her.

"Harder Jazz" Alice whined, she was breathless. Jasper then grabbed her hips and slammed harder into her.

"Like that" Jasper asked, with a smile on his face

"Yes, fuck, yes"

Just then, Jasper started to cum, and just like his brother, he had an absurdly long orgasm, cumming and cumming, pounding into his girlfriend. Alice had another orgasm right after.

When they both could catch their breath, Jasper spoke first.

"You're lucky my cock went limp." Alice was still trying to catch her breath. She finally spoke.

"We can't have sex at school anymore Jasper. We could get suspended."

"If you had sex when I wanted to, then we wouldn't have to do this!"

"I have a life outside of you, Jazz. It includes my family and friends. At least Emmett tries to stick to a schedule to accommodate Rose,"

"That's really low Alice. We don't just have sex and you know it." Jasper said in a quiet voice. He quickly pulled up his pants, clearly hurt.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. But this is ridiculous. Weekends only during the school year, and more during holiday breaks, plus you know I need to rest in between time. Jazz you know I love it when we make love, have sex, or just fuck, but I need to rest properly." Jasper didn't say anything, while Alice stuffed her panties in her huge purse.

"Aren't you going to put those one?"

"I have to head to the locker room and clean up first. As much as I love smelling like you, I don't think it's wise to smell like sex during school hours." Alice replied, she gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped off the truck. Bella turned to go in, rushing so as not to be seen. However Alice saw her.

"Hey, you!" Alice said, once in the school building, praying Jasper didn't notice. Bella turned around, blushing like mad.

"Were you watching us?!" Alice asked in astonishment, blinking away tears.

"I saw him grab you and pull you outside, I thought he was going to hurt you." Bella said quietly. She was very ashamed of herself.

"Why didn't you leave when you saw that wasn't the case?" Alice asked, wiping tears away.

"Honestly, I think I was too stunned to walk away. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Alice stared at Bella, sizing her up for several minutes and then seemed to come to some sort of decision.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, Bella Swan."

"Alice Brandon. Listen, if Jasper's brother Edward asks you out, whatever you do, say no." Bella was stunned at this new piece of information.

"Why?!" Bella asked. Alice looked around.

"Come with me to the locker room." Bella followed Alice to the locker room, once settled in, asked her question again.

"The Cullen males have certain needs." Alice explained.

"Clearly."

"Look, they are great guys, but they want sex, _all the time._ I mean even more than normal guys. I'm telling you this because I overheard Edward talking to Jazz, he said he saw you in class, and he had to have you. Edward has been without a girlfriend for as long as I can remember, and now you come along and he… well he won't stop until he has you. Remember, if Edward Cullen asks you out, please say no." Alice explained.

"But what's so bad about a hot guy wanting you all the time?" Bella was truly puzzled, isn't this what girls wanted?

"Bella, you don't understand. I wish I could explain it to you, I can't because I'm with Jasper. Jasper has another brother, Emmett, he's dating Rosalie Hale. You can't ask her, because she can't say anything either. In this case, ignorance is bliss."

"What if I want Edward?" Bella asked quietly, not able to stop the question, and also confused with herself as to why she was giving so much information to someone she just met, after watching her have sex with her boyfriend. Alice stared at Bella in disbelief.

"Then be prepared for the consequences, but remember you've been warned." Alice replied.

"Wait, I have another question. What did you mean by you need to rest properly?"

"If you end up with Edward, you'll find out. Listen, here's my phone number, I have to get going. If you do end up with Edward Cullen, give me a call, I'll give you a few pointers." Alice said gravely. Bella was slightly amused that Alice made it seem like she was marching to her death. Bella said goodbye, and headed to her next class. The bell rang and she was able to make it to her locker and exchange a few books. All too soon, it was lunch and Bella headed to the cafeteria. She remembered about Angela and quickly called Charlie to tell him about their plans.

"That's great Bells, Angela Weber is a nice girl." Charlie replied. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. What else could she say, parents liked when their kids were with nice kids.

"Hey Angela, everything is all clear with Charlie." Bella said as she sat down at the table.

"Great!" Angela's face was lit up in excitement, and relief.

"Can I ask you something? What's with the Cullens?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've heard they are rather devoted to their girlfriends, which is sort of unusual in high school guys, don't you think?" Bella couldn't really ask direct questions, without revealing the unusual conversation she had with Alice.

"Well, Emmett has been with Rosalie since sophomore year and Alice and Jasper got together at the end of last year. It was weird, because both girls were new here. Edward has never dated, and honestly he can be a bit of a dick at times." Angela answered. Bella listened and digested this bit of information. The rest of the kids came over and Bella left the topic alone. Angela didn't bring it up either, and lunch continued. Bella was nervous about Biology after what Alice had said, she looked over at Alice's table and was surprised when Alice waved. Bella waved back and smiled, and that's when she noticed that all three Cullen brothers looked at Alice and then looked at her.

Jasper and Emmett looked from curiosity, but Edward had a different look on his face, one that Bella couldn't place. Edward then looked back at Alice, and then got up and walked over to her table. Bella tried not to look over, but she noticed Edward had pulled Alice away to speak with her. Their discussion seemed pretty intense, and then Edward walked back to his table.

Bella mentally cringed at the thought of going to Biology, but she wanted to take another look at Edward, so she slowly trudged to class. There as before, was Edward and his unblinking stare. Bella sat down quietly and said nothing.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day. You're Bella Swan, right?" His voice was like velvet, and seductive. Bella turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Edward flashed a smile at Bella and then turned his attention to Mr. Banner. Class consisted of a lab partner assignment, and so the two ended up working together. They had to place onion roots cells in order of mitosis.

"If you want, I could complete the project," But that was as far as Edward got.

"I already did this assignment at my last school." Bella explained, and so she proceeded to start the project. Before ten minutes were up, the project was completed. This left time heavy on their hands.

"So, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Edward asked, with a warm smile.

"Um, what about?"

"About you. Everyone has been waiting in anticipation for your arrival, being the chief's daughter and all."

"I figured as much, there's nothing to tell really. I lived in Phoenix, my mom remarried and I decided to move in with dad to give mom more time with Phil." Bella said.

"So that's why you moved to this water hole. Don't you miss your mom?"

"Yes, but I missed dad as well. It will take some getting used to, living with him again." Then the bell sounded and Bella was out of her seat.

"Thanks Edward, but I have to run, I'm meeting Angela after school." Bella shot out of the classroom, almost falling flat on her face. Edward was intimidating, even while being nice.

"Hey Angela, I'm ready. I'll just follow you to your house in my truck, or do you need a ride?"

"I have my car Bella, just follow me. Mom said you could stay for dinner if you like." Angela said, smiling brightly.

"Okay, sounds great." Bella smiled back and headed for her truck. She waited until Angela pulled out into the line of traffic, and then pulled up after her. Bella didn't drive far, perhaps tens minutes from school and the two girls pulled up into the Weber's driveway.

"That was fast!" Bella said getting out of the truck.

"Yeah, but trying walking to school from here." Angela replied. They both got to the front door of the white and black bungalow, when Mrs. Weber opened the door.

"You must be Isabella!" She was all smiles, and looked like an older version of Angela.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Mrs. Weber." Angela just rolled her eyes in the air as Bella shook her mom's hand. In the background, Bella heard some kids playing and screeching, she looked at Angela.

"My twin brothers." Angela explained. Bella chuckled and followed Angela to her room. The girls set themselves up for homework and for the first twenty minutes or so, they were quiet.

"Hey Angela, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I've noticed something kinda weird going on. If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Of course Bella."

"Well the first day I got here, I saw Emmett and Rosalie, they were having sex in a clearing not too far from my house," At this Angela blushed a deep red, and her eyes deep brown eyes bugged out of her head.

"At first Rosalie didn't seem like she wanted to have sex, but then she was all into it, once Emmett…" Bella just let the rest of the sentence go.

"And then, today, I followed Alice and Jasper, it was the same thing, and I have to admit, the color drained from your face when Jacob called. Then Alice warns me not to go out with Edward Cullen if he asks, I just don't know what to think. So, do you know what's going on?" Bella knew she was being a bit intense, but she really needed to know.

Angela looked pale again, but she was seriously thinking about what Bella had asked.

"Well Bella, there's a lot that's going on, but first I need to tell you, I did hear that Edward is interested in you." Angela actually looked like she pitied Bella.

"What's so bad about that?"

"You have to understand, Alice and Jasper love each other, and so do Emmett and Rosalie, and me and Jake, well, I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to him. However, things aren't what they appear to be on the surface. Let me ask you this, how do you feel about Edward Cullen?"

"I guess I'm interested, but guys like that don't talk to girls like me." Bella answered, blushing furiously.

"That's what I thought. Basically there's nothing that can be done. Once guys like the Cullens or the Blacks decide they want you, then that's it. Edward has never dated, ever! It's part of the reason why he can be such an asshole at times. For what he is, he has had it extremely hard, resisting the urge to date, and now that he's decided you're what he wants, there's not turning back."

"Okay, Angela, your beginning to scare me, what's wrong with the Cullen and the Blacks? What does this have to do with what I want to know? Why are you three scared of your boyfriends?"

"We're not scared Bella, we're in love, and bonded to them for life. However there are consequences to being bonded to men like them."

"Bonded?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bella, we're all married to them, secretly. We're considered what is called their life mates. They will do anything to protect us, but in order to be with us, they have to abide by certain rules."

"Angela, from the beginning."

"About a hundred years ago, two brothers moved into town. They were half brothers. One brother's mother was from England, the other a Quileute woman. All I know is, when these two boys were born, their father took them away with him. When they grew up and came back, one settling on the reservation and taking the last name of his mother, Black, and the other in Port Angeles, taking the last name of his mother, Cullen." Angela explained. Bella listened intently.

"Everything was going well, they married and lived happily for a few years, but slowly things didn't seem right. Before five years was up, both had buried their wives, but not before having two sons a piece. These two men left the state, with their sons. About twenty years ago, Billy Black came out to the reservation, married and had Jacob. I remember the rumor mill about Jake's parents, and how strange they were. Then about five years ago, the Cullen's returned with three boys, and you've already heard about their parents."

"But what are they? Are they human?"

"Yes and no, well part human and … something else" Angela replied, looking embarrassed.

"What Angela?" Bella felt herself getting a little frighten, but very intrigued. Angela eyed Bella, and then took a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard of an incubus?"


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey kids! Thanks for the great reviews, as always, they are appreciated! Please feel free to leave more reviews, I like to know what you all are thinking!**

**As usual, I don't own anything in the Twilight world.  
**

Chapter 4

Bella stared at Angela in disbelief.

"Bella say something." Angela sputtered.

"You mean the Cullens and the Blacks are incubi?"

"Trust you to know the pleural." Angela replied. Bella just looked at her friend, silently demanding answers.

"Okay, so you've heard of it, do you know what they are?"

"Yes, they are male creatures that attack women in their sleep, sexually." Bella replied.

"Yes and no, the myths are different than reality. Incubi are technically a type of vampire, they aren't like the blood suckers, but they are living breathing creatures. They feed off of sex and especially sexual energy. Orgasms are a priority for them."

"So that's why you girls demand some sort of restraint from them. What I don't understand is why there is a schedule in place for sex, I mean from what I saw of Rosalie and Alice, I would think the three of you would want it all the time." Bella

"We do, believe me after having sex with an incubus, you want it almost constantly, and the boys want it about ten times more than we want it. But sex is hard work and they're insatiable and I mean insatiable, then again so are we, but it's not realistic. We have school, extra curricular activities, home lives, family and friends and some of us even have jobs. I mean my parents don't even know I'm married. Basically since me and Jake are so young, our marriage consists of helping keep his urges in check. I've heard the stories about him before we met." Angela explained.

"So what about Edward, you said he doesn't have sex."

"No, I said Edward never dates. He just drives to Seattle for the weekend. It's easier to disappear after a one night stand and other activities in a big city." Angela said, gauging Bella's reaction. Bella tried to look casual, but she couldn't quite pull it off.

"In this case, Bella, it is truly in his nature. However once a life mite is found, he won't go near any other women. That's the up side, the down side is you and you alone are responsible for his needs, which seem to triple in requirement after finding said mate." Bella felt her panties get wet as Angela continued to lecture.

"What happens if you let Jacob set the tone for sex when he wants it?"

"Well, let's just say, I probably would be too tired to get out of bed, let alone go to school. Remember when I said about the man that came and had two sons from different women? Well he was a full blooded incubus. He ended up killing his sons' mothers. Not intentionally, but they died of exhaustion, dehydration and hunger. Think about it, two women couldn't keep up with the demands of a full blooded incubus, and yet the stories say he didn't want anyone else, he couldn't decide between the two. His sons basically did the same thing to their wives, fucked them to death. The Cullens and the Blacks are much more diluted, but don't let it full you, they aren't diluted by much. It's rumored the Jacob's mother was a succubus, and Esme Cullen is a succubus. I don't think either was full blooded, but it sure explains the appetite of the guys in question. I think the only reason they can even cope with a sex schedule, is because they are part human."

"Ok, so other than being able to screw a girl to death, do incubi have any other abilities?"

"Oh yeah. The one Jacob doesn't think I know about, Alice explained to me. They love to," Angela actually had the grace to blush before saying, "eat pussy. Alice explained that it's because is helps keep the vagina from stretching too much." Bella looked confused.

"Are you a virgin?" Angela asked

"Um, yeah, so what?"

"Edward will love that. Well you know how guys say how virgins are so tight, and they need to break them in? Well, incubi like it tight, so they go down on you, a lot, to help keep you tight. I'm not exactly sure how it works though, but i believe it, because I always feel like I'm being stretched when i have sex with Jacob." Both girls were blushing at this point.

"Why would Edward care if I'm a virgin or not, sort of a double standard." Bella snorted.

"Yeah, but Bella, in this case, he literately can't help himself. He needs the energy, to feed off of. He would love the fact you're a virgin, because once he has you, you are his alone." Bella felt her panties get wetter.

"Ok, are all incubi so well endowed? I saw Jasper and Emmett, I didn't think a penis could be so, so fat."

"Oh yeah. The length is enough to almost to make a girl come undone, but the girth is what makes it so good." Angela said smiling.

"Maybe you should call Jacob." Bella said grinning.

"Wait until Edward has you, you won't be able to think of anything else for quite some time." Angela said to Bella with a smirk.

"What makes you think Edward is going to have me." Bella replied.

"You told me you like him, and he's taken a very blatant interest in you, well blatant to us that know what's going on. He's picked you, since the first day he saw you. They know when they've met the one."

"Is it wrong that I kinda enjoyed watching Rosalie and Alice have sex with Emmett and Jasper?" Bella was back to blushing.

"No, I used to watch them all the time as well, before I met Jacob. I mean, they just go to secluded spots, some of the same places I would run to, to be alone, and here I am, geeky Angela wishing I had a boyfriend that would do that to me. Now I know why they say be careful what you wish for." Angela admitted. Bella just laughed. The evening went on, and the girls went down to join Angela's family for dinner. That's when it struck Bella, she didn't get a chance to ask Angela everything she wanted.

Soon after dinner, the two girls finished up their homework, and Bella said goodnight. Angela headed upstairs to her room, and stared out the window. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," a deep rich male voice answered the phone.

"I need you, now."

"Where do you want to do this?" He was breathy.

"The tent in the backyard is still up. The boys never took it down after the camp out." Angela answered. About fifteen minutes later, Angela was naked in the tent in the back, waiting for Jacob. She didn't have to wait long.

"Well, so you want some after all, Mrs. Black" Jacob said coming into the tent, she could hear him smiling. He was massive, and Angela's breath hitched when she took in the sight of Jacob. He handsome with jet black hair and deep brown eyes, his smile was perfection and he was shirtless, well muscled and rapidly coming out of his pants. His large cock sprang loose, and was already erect, he was similar to the others, decent length, incredible girth, slightly exaggerated head with a very veiny shaft. He kneeled down in front of her and she kissed his lips sweetly and then laid on her back, her legs opening in invitation.

Wordlessly, Jacob settled in between her smooth silky legs, pulling her hips up toward him, set himself at the entrance of her hole. She was wet and ready for him. He took his dick in his hand, and rubbed it up and down her slit. Angela's breath hitched.

"Just getting the tip nice and slippery." He whispered. Jacob loved teasing Angela. Without another word, Jacob pushed all the way in, in one move.

"Yeah, Jacob" Angela moaned. Jacob pushed in and out slowly, listening to his wife's breathing reach practically the point of hyperventilation. That's when he started pounding into her.

"Oh god Jake." She cried out, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Tell me how you like it." Jacob purred, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Fuck me, dammit" Angela groaned out.

"Mmmm, yeah baby." Jacob said laughingly, as his hands found Angela's ass, he pushed his fingers in her ass crack, slowly rubbing the small tiny hole. Angela lifted completely off the ground in ecstacy. Jacob fucked her even harder.

"Harder, fucking harder." Angela gasped out. Then that's when the first orgasm took control of her. Jacob sensed it coming, and felt her pussy squeeze around his cock. He gripped her ass harder, and pounded into her like his life depended on it. Jacob always rode Angela hard during an orgasm. Angela practically screamed in pleasure. As her orgasm subsided, she noticed Jacob was gently moving in and out of her. He had never did that before, and so she looked at him curiously.

Jacob looked back at her, and he smiled, lovingly at his beautiful Angela.

"So, why the rule breaking tonight?" He asked tenderly. He stopped, but stayed inside Angela. Her breath was still a little ragged, but she answered.

"You know Charlie's daughter has moved to Forks, right?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Bella since we were kids."

"Well, Edward has taken to her, and he's only seen her about three times. So she was who I had over tonight, and I ended up telling her what she needed to know." Jacob pulled completely out of Angela and sat up.

"Does she know that it's not a matter of it they hook up, but when?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think she understood that, however she does find him attractive." Angela confessed, slowly closing her legs, looking up at Jacob thoughtfully.

"Has she talked to any of the other girls?"

"Only Alice, but even that wasn't by choice as more so by bad timing."

"Keep an eye on her, she's a good friend to have around." Jacob said, slowly opening Angela's legs, he rubbed her slit gently with his fingers, feeling her wetness, she purred and he settled in between her legs and plunged back inside her pussy, proceeding to finish what he had started.

8o8o8o8o

Bella made it home and found Charlie watching ESPN.

"Dad, I'm home." She called out.

"How are the Webers? Did you have a nice time?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Angela will be a good friend." Bella headed upstairs, her mind full of all the information Angela had told her.

"Yeah, he may be interested, but he has to ask." She said to herself. Bella showered and put on her pajamas and curled up in bed with one of her favorite books, Mansfield Park. All too soon, the alarm clock sounded. Another day a school, another day facing Edward Cullen.

8o8o8o8o8

"What did you tell her, Alice." Jasper asked his wife. His voice was deceptively mild. Alice thanked her lucky stars that the discussion was only a phone call.

"I told her to be careful if Edward asks her out." Alice answered, holding her breath and hoping Jasper bought the lie. She knew interfering with a potential bonding could result in unsavory consequences, but she couldn't help it. The life of a life mate was wonderful and exhausting all at once. _Plus everyone knows Edward has the least control of all the boys, _Alice thought.

"So she knows Edward is interested. This could be a good thing." Jasper said, he sounded happy.

"Why?"

"Edward needs a mate. Speaking of which, what did you tell Edward at lunch?"

"I told him to be gentle and take it easy," Alice thankful that she could answer truthfully, Jasper was silent for several minutes.

"Alice be careful, I know that you're worried about Edward's control, but you have to agree he needs to bond, and as soon as possible. Let's be honest, if anyone needs someone to be able to make love to on a regular basis, it's Edward."

"Yes, but Bella seems like such a fragile girl. So thin, and her skin is so pale it's almost translucent," Alice said, explaining her worries

"Fragile looking? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"You know what I mean Jasper! Will Edward take it easy on her?"

"I would imagine so, especially if she's still a virgin."

"Oh I can guarantee she is!" Alice exclaimed. Jasper was silent for a moment, then,

"I don't want to know how you know that." This wasn't the first time Alice declared something to be true, and it was. This was a usual occurrence, and no one could quite figure out how she did it.

"Look Jazz, all I'm saying is, is that she seems like a nice girl that could use some friends. I just don't want her to feel overwhelmed by Edward, he has a very strong personality." Alice explained.

"Fair enough. I'll tell Edward to be careful with your friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Kids, here's chapter 5. As usual, I own nothing of Twilight. **

** Thanks to all those that reviewed! The reviews actually inspire me to write more. **

** Also any lemon ideas you would like to see used, please drop me a line in my mailbox, along with any questions you crazy nuts out there have.**

** I have to say, i'm glad so many seem to like the idea of Angela and Jacob... i wasn't sure how well that would go over.**

**Again thanks for reading, and please review!  
**

Chapter 5

"Edward, aren't you staying this weekend? You promised." Esme Cullen said to her son. Her glossy brown hair hanging about her shoulders.

"Mom, after the day I've had at school, I need to get to Seattle this weekend." Edward replied.

"Why, what happened?" Esme was genuinely concerned about her son. Edward hesitated before answering.

"Nothing, it's not important." Edward grabbed his duffle bag and headed for the door. Jasper came out of the kitchen as Edward headed down stairs to the front door.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked in his calm voice. Edward stopped in his tracks, dropped his bag and let out a sigh of frustration. He took a few deep breaths and turned to face his twin.

"Jasper, leave it alone."

"Edward, we're twins. I know something's up" Jasper said, stuffing a piece of meat calzone in his mouth. His plate was in his hand with the remainder of a huge ass calzone on it. The Cullen boys were hungry… all the time.

"Have you seen that new girl?"

"No, why?"

"She smells really good. She's in my biology class, and she smelled of heighten pheromones, arousal and sex. She also smelled of fruit and chocolate chip cookie with extra nutmeg." Jasper's fork stopped midway to his mouth. Chocolate chip cookies with extra nutmeg were one of Edward's favorite things to eat, along with fruit.

"Are you sure?" Edward just gave his brother a look.

"Why the hell do you think I'm running away to Seattle!?"

"You're running over a girl!?!" It was the outside of enough.

"Jasper, please say nothing to mom and dad."

"If you tell me more about what's going on." Jasper waited expectantly. Edward let out another sigh and walked ahead of his brother into the kitchen. Jasper followed and settled himself across from Edward, and returned to cramming pieces of the monster calzone into his mouth and chewing heartily.

"I think she may be my life mate. I knew it from the first time she walked into the biology class." Jasper almost choked on his food.

"How could you tell?!" he gasped out.

"I could smell her from across the room. I noticed her immediately, and all I could do was stare. She sits next to me in class! I couldn't even trust myself to speak to introduce myself. I was instantly aroused. It wasn't like the arousal that you get when you want to fuck from the sheer hunger of needing it, but I wanted to fuck from the desperate need to be inside her, a total stranger. So I need to get away for the weekend, get a chance to clear my head. No pun intended."

"So what are you going to do when you return home?" Jasper asked

"Test and see if she still affects me so strongly." Edward replied.

"By the way, her name is Bella Swan. You could benefit from eaves dropping at times. You would be amazed at what women talk about when you pretend you don't give a shit what they're talking about."

"Swan? As in Police Chief of Forks, Charles Swan?" Beads of perspiration popped out all over Edward's forehead.

"Yeah, the one and only." Jasper replied with a shit eating grin.

"This just gets better and better." Edward said laying his head down on the counter. Jasper continued to smirk, while polishing off his meal. Edward got up and headed out the door, and hopped in his silver Volvo SR 60. He drove hell for leather to Seattle. A few hours later, he arrived to Volturi House. He was greeted by Caius, an older but insanely handsome man.

"Edward, I see you have changed your mind and decided to join us this weekend. Shall we prepare your usual suite?" Caius Volturi turned away from the door and walked into the massive mansion. As the two walked toward the suites, sounds of sex, passion and fulfillment could be heard coming through the doors and the walls. Edward was immediately hard. Upon reaching the green room, Caius turned and handed Edward his key.

"What shall I send to your room?" Caius asked.

"Get me the biggest pepperoni and sausage calzone you can find. Then after dinner, I would love to have the hottest, smuttiest blond you can find. Please make sure this one has stamina, I need so make sure she at least lasts the night. I'll tell you about what other women I want in the morning."

"Very well," Caius replied with a wicked grin on his face, and walked away. Edward went into his room and shut the door. He picked up the phone and called Jasper.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"In case you were wondering, I'm at Caius'"

"Good, I hate when you go to the Denali's, they always find girls strung out from too much sex with incubi, and full blooded ones at that! It's a wonder one hasn't died yet."

"I know, at least Caius makes sure the girls he gets have been trained to have sex with us. Well, I guess we're not a big deal in comparison to a full blood."

"Dad said not to underestimate you abilities."

"Yeah, I know."

"Still thinking about her."

"Yeah, I can't get her out of my mind."

"Edward, why don't you come home and we can arrange for you to meet her." Jasper awaited a response, and was surprised at the long silence. He knew Edward was actually considering the suggestion.

"No, its okay, I'll just deal with it when I get back." Edward heard the knock in the door.

"I gotta go, my calzone is here." Jasper chuckled in reply.

"See you Sunday night."

8o8o8o8o8

"Yes, I noticed Edward acting very strange today. Mmmm, well I think something happened at school, but he doesn't want to talk about it." Esme explained to her husband Carlisle, while she stripped down and proceeded to bend over the desk in the study. Carlisle didn't need any further invitation.

"What do you think is going on with Edward?" Carlisle asked, assessing his wife's body, taking in her slender frame and creamy skin. His massive cock was raised at full salute.

"I think it's a girl," But that was as far a Esme got, when Carlisle grabbed her hips and slammed into her with one stroke. Esme gripped the desk, pushing back against the meat stick punishing her slit, and moaned in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Push back harder," Carlisle demanded, and Esme pushed back against him with all her might, and that's when Carlisle started the slow, methodical, and teasing pumping motion. Slowly in, and even more slowly out.

"Carlisle, please." Esme pleaded.

"Now Esme, it's my turn, when its your turn, you can do what you will with me then." He replied, gently pushing in again, making sure he went all that way in, his wife's ass hitting his lower abdomen, and his shaft was buried deep inside. Carlisle loved to fuck slowly, he loved to build tension up in Esme, loved the way her tight pussy felt around his boner. He loved how he filled her up, and how she pleaded with him to go faster. He would eventually, but this was his time with his wife, and he would enjoy it, in the way he saw fit.

"Carlisle, stop teasing." Esme panted, but he continued, slowly and methodically, and then, unexpectedly, Carlisle started pounding into Esme. She cried out in joy and pushed back against Carlisle. Carlisle then reached up to toy with Esme tits, pinching her nipples, while he fucked her from behind. He kept going until she was right on the brink of an orgasm, and then he pulled out.

"Don't stop, what the fuck are you doing!?" She screeched. Carlisle grinned, and grabbed one of her legs and placed it on the desk, exposing her now dripping pussy. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small object, and then he knelt down and immediately licked up and down her slit. Esme gasped in shock, and then Carlisle open her pussy and pushed his considerable tongue in her hole, while rubbing her clit with a finger vibrator.

Esme cried out and pushed her pussy against Carlisle's face. Carlisle tongue fucked Esme, never showing her any mercy. The orgasm that took over Esme, almost made her lose her balance. Carlisle hung on to his wife tightly, still licking, and tongue fucking her through two more orgasms. Just when his wife was practically weak, he sits Esme on the desk, telling her to lay flat. Carlisle then places her ankles over his shoulders and plunges in.

"Hold onto the desk Esme." Esme held on, and Carlisle proceeded to finally fuck her like she wanted. There were no sounds other than Esme moaning, gasping, and grunting. Another orgasm hit Esme and Carlisle soon followed.

"Please don't stop" she begged.

"Oh, I won't stop for a long time, my cock is still hard" Carlisle said wickedly. He gently pulled out of Esme and went and sat on one of the chairs in the den. He told her to come over, and ride his cock. Esme needed no second invite, as she straddled Carlisle and did exactly as he said. His hand with the finger vibrator found its way to her asshole, and he grabbed one tit and put the other in his mouth, sucking on it intently. It was going to be a long afternoon.

8o8o8o8o8o

Edward returned home Sunday night as planned, with his family waiting for him in the family room, or rather waiting to ask questions.

"Can you at least wait until I get to school on Monday?" he asked the room in general. He got up and went to his room, Jasper and Emmett followed.

"You would think after an entire weekend of almost non-stop fucking, I would be able to get the new girl off my mind!" Emmett looked confused at Edward's statement.

"Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." Jasper filled in.

"You want the Chief's daughter?!?!" Emmett choked on his laughter. His brother's glared at him.

"Well, I've been doing some investigating." Jasper announced. Edward looked at his twin.

"What did you find out?"

"Well she got the job at Newton's store, I only know this because Mike has been telling everyone that he has a chance with her, since they'll be working together. She has hideous red truck she drives, and she is left alone quite a bit, what with the chief's hours and fishing schedule." Edward just stared at Jasper.

"Well then, it sounds like if you hook up, you'll have plenty of opportunities to be together." Emmett said grinning.

"Not so fast, Angela Weber has befriended her." There was a collective groan.

"I suggest you call Jacob and tell him to tell Angela to keep her trap shut." This was Emmett

"Maybe you won't have to, I mean, if she's really the one for you, then there isn't anything in the world that can stop it from happening." Jasper reminded Emmett.

"Let's just see what happens on Monday." Edward said, and the asked his brothers to leave, he wanted to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey kids! Thanks for the fabulous reviews! ladyjfe, thanks for the excellent message, that will definitely give me something to think about! Glad there are people that think the story is funny, i do try to aim for some comedy. Thanks to who ever decided to add me to the C2s-Graphic Lemons! Did I mention that I loved the reviews!!?!?! I LOVE the reviews! Please write more!. last but not least, thanks to those that added me to their story alerts and favorite stories!**

**as usual, I don't own anything Twilight! and Here's chapter 6 **

Chapter 6

Edward headed to school as usual, and was a nervous wreck. He couldn't understand how one person, that he had just met, and had laid eyes on one time have wreaked so much havoc in his life. He realized the past weekend in Seattle was a waste of time. He was just as tense this Monday morning as he was Friday when school let out.

The morning flashed by in a blur, and then lunch. Edward went to join his brothers at "their" table. He placed his back pack on a chair and then went to grab some food, he returned with a completely full try of food, ranging from fruit and cookies, to pizza, french fries, burgers and tacos.

"Edward, are you hungry?" Emmett asked, flashing a grin.

"Not at all." Edward inhaled a taco is two bites.

"Who's Alice waving at?" Jasper asked, and all three Cullen boys looked across the cafeteria.

"That's her!" Edward stared at her for several seconds.

"Excuse me, I've got to talk to Alice." Without another word, Edward made a beeline to Alice's table. Edward tapped Alice on the shoulder.

"Can I speak with you?" Alice looked a little weary.

"Sure" she answered, getting up from the table.

"You know that girl, Isabella Swan, right?" Alice's eyes widened a little, hesitant to answer.

"Yeah, just a little."

"Introduce me."

"Edward, she could be seeing someone."

"Alice, she just got here to Forks."

"Maybe it's long distance." Edward was getting frustrated.

"Alice, please. I won't eat your friend." Alice's eyebrows shot up, and Edward let out a deep sigh. He was trying not to strangle his sister in law.

"I didn't mean it like that… I mean. Just introduce me!" He was a little sterner than he wanted to be.

"Edward, she seems like a nice girl."

"Have I ever touched a girl here at Forks? Have I ever forced a girl?"

"N-no, but she's the Chief's daughter"

"And your point is?!?"

"She's not a toy."

"Alice, I need to get to know her. I'm asking nicely."

"Don't you have class with her next period? Introduce yourself."

"Thanks a lot."

"Edward seriously, be careful with her, and take it easy. I've seen you when we're at Caius's. She's not like those trained girls."

"When it happens, I'll be gentle, don't worry." Edward had a strange look on his face.

"Edward I mean it!" Alice replied looking alarmed. He walked back to his table.

"What did Alice say?" Jasper asked.

"She told me to take it easy and be careful, she's the chief's daughter." Emmett snickered to himself.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I guess introduce myself while in Biology, since your wife won't do it now." Edward was not happy.

"Interesting." Jasper said looking over at his wife in curiosity. Lunch was soon over, and Edward had to stop himself from practically racing to Biology. He got to his seat, and waited. It seemed like forever before she would show up, when finally she walked in the room. Edward experienced a head rush, Bella was beautiful. He felt his cock harden in anticipation.

_Nothings going to happen anytime soon, try and relax._ He thought to himself, but it was fruitless. Once Bella sat down, he found it hard to tear his eyes away from her. Finally after several minutes, he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day, you're Bella Swan, right?" He looked at her face, and saw a delicate blush fan itself across it, she was surprised.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Edward grinned and then turned to pay attention, excited that he got her to talk. Mr. Banner was explaining some assignment, but Edward didn't care. Once the trays were passed out, it became apparent what needed to be done.

"If you want, I could complete the project," Edward wanted to be nice, especially since she was new. He was surprised by her response.

"I already did this assignment at my last school." He watched as Bella started the assignment. _Hmmm, a girl with initiative… this could be promising._ Edward thought. She reached over to grab the tray, and he got a whiff of her strawberry scented hair, and the fact that she was aroused was mixed in with her scent. Edward looked at her in surprise, completely confused, yet elated that she was aroused, his dick twitched in excitement. Edward took a few deep breaths and then went about helping complete the assignment. When they finished, he decided he would try and get to know Bella.

"So, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Edward smiled, but inside, he cringed.

"Um, what about?" She looked confused.

"About you. Everyone has been waiting in anticipation for your arrival, being the chief's daughter and all."

"I figured as much, there's nothing to tell really. I lived in Phoenix, my mom remarried and I decided to move in with dad to give mom more time with Phil." She looked sad.

"So that's why you moved to this water hole. Don't you miss your mom?"

"Yes, but I missed dad as well. It will take some getting used to, living with him again." The bell sounded and Edward jumped a little. He was completely focused on Bella, and was really surprised that class was over so soon. Before he could get another word out,

"Thanks Edward, but I have to run, I'm meeting Angela after school."

Bella rushed out of class, and Edward's expression darkened. He would definitely have to call Jacob later.

Edward met up with Jasper, at his locker.

"So, how did it go?"

"She's the one. She's going home with Angela tonight, do you think Alice has said anything to Angela?"

"Not sure, I'll call Alice later. She's behaving strangely, so this will be a good opportunity to talk to her anyway. But are sure she's the one?" Jasper asked.

"Look, I just know it. She's beautiful, she's intoxicating, and every time she's around me, she's aroused. I need to get to know her better. Plus going to Volturi House did nothing. I feel like I haven't been laid in over six months." At this Jasper's eyebrows shot up.

"Man! Why did you bother then!?!"

"We're not bonded, not yet. Plus I didn't want it to be true, so I thought I would have a clearer idea of what I felt once I returned, but it's no use. She's the only one I want to be with." Edward looked like he was in pain.

"So that hard-on is that bad, huh?"

"Not a good idea right now Jasper."

"I'll see you after school, you may want to give Jake a call now, since it will only a few days until you pop lil' Bella cherry." Edward groaned at the thought, his treacherous cock twitched again.

8o8o8o8o8o8o

Tuesday evening, Bella raced to Port Angeles after school. She had to get some information, and the book store there was the safest bet. No one could rat on her and her purchases. Bella went into the local book store, slowly scanning the shelves and finally finding what she was looking for. She quickly purchased the books and headed home, in barely enough time to make dinner. Just when the baked chicken and potatoes were about ready, the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells, I'm going to be late coming home, so don't worry about dinner." Bella rolled her eyes in the air, and glared at the prepared food.

"I'll just put the leftovers in the fridge, ok?"

"Thanks Bella." The phone was placed back on the receiver and Bella headed upstairs to browse through her books.

"I can't believe I actually bought this." Just when she was going to peel open the introduction to the Kama Sutra, her cell phone chirped.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, it's Alice!"

"Hi Alice, any news?" Bella had been waiting for Edward to ask her out, but in class he was very friendly and sweet. He never gave the impression that he was remotely interested, except for constant staring. He now stared during lunch as well.

"Not much, just wanted to talk."

"I've been thinking about the whole Edward thing, and I have to say, I don't think he's as interested as you think." This statement was met with silence.

"Bella, just don't worry about it. I'm not even supposed to talk to you about it."

"Why?"

"Because, not many people know about them."

"You mean incubi?" This was met with another moment of silence.

"Who told you?"

"I can't say really."

"Well, yes. But you have to understand, sex is a sensitive subject for a lot of people, and to go and say that there are creatures that exist that need it or die, is a bit extreme."

"Does he care about more than sex?" Bella was beginning to worry about this.

"Yes! Of course! But sex will have to be a part of your relationship. If you're not ready for that, you will be when he decides he wants you." Bella didn't know what to make of this comment.

"That's rather scary."

"Its like this, an incubus releases very powerful pheromones as it is, but when coming into contact with a mate, the pheromones become more potent, specifically targeted for said mate. You won't be able to help yourself, and when you actually experience it. Oh, Bella, there are no words to describe." Bella pulled the phone away from her ear to stare at it, Alice was a little to breathy

"That could explain a few things then."

"Like what? What's been going on?"

"Well I made a few purchases today. Alice, have you ever read the _Kama Sutra_, the _Ananga Ranga_ or the _Perfumed Garden_?" Bella heard a distinct gasp.

"Bella! Sex manuals?!?!" Alice said in a harsh whisper.

"Well, every time I'm around Edward, all I want to do is jump his bones, but at the same time I enjoy his company. But he doesn't deem overly interested in me."

"Wait, I'm still stuck on the sex manuals."

"Alice, I'm being serious."

"The only thing I can tell you is that, it's now only a matter of time. He's showing great restraint."

"But there has to be something wrong, I just laid eyes on him a little over a week ago."

"It's because of what he is. Believe me, all the girls at school are in a constant titter over the Cullen guys, it's because of their pheromones, but Edward's are going to have a much stronger affect on you because of the mutual attraction. When he's ready, he'll ask." With that, Bella had to be satisfied.

8o8o8o8o8o

"I'm not ready for this! What if she say no!?" Edward asked his brothers at lunch. Another week had passed.

"She won't say no, you said you could smell her slit all the way over here. I don't think she's going to say no. Look at it like this, if you aren't the reason for her constant arousal, then cut your losses. But we all know she's the one for you, and you know it! And it obvious to see she's into you." Emmett said, he was completely exasperated with Edward. The three brothers looked across the room to where Bella was sitting.

"I wanna fuck her so bad, but I don't want to hurt her." Edward explained.

"Don't worry about it, she'll get to that stage eventually." The shit eating grin across Emmett's face was priceless.

"Everyone feels like that, even regular people. If you feel so strongly, then why have you waited this long to ask her out?" Jasper asked.

"Alice told me to take it easy."

"Yeah, but that was two weeks ago, ask her out already!"

"By the way, what did Jacob say when you called him?" Jasper asked.

"He's been visiting his cousin on the other side of the state, I hope to call him later this week."

"Seriously, if you don't ask her out soon and then don't get in her pants, you may do something you'll regret later." Emmett said. With a deep sigh, Edward headed to biology.

She walked into the class room and Edward inhaled, Chocolate chips cookies with extra nutmeg, fruit, and wet panties. He was immediately hard.

"Hi Bella." He said once she sat down

"Hi Edward."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday?" He couldn't believe the question rushed out. Bella smiled.

"Okay, what time should I be ready?"

"How about six."

"Okay, sounds like fun." Bella replied. Neither one could concentrate after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok gang, he's the next chapter! I had to admit it was a little hard to write this one, and I didn't want to jump right into the date. Thanks for all the great reviews! As mentioned before, any hot situations that you would like to see happen in this story, send me a PM. I already have one, and I'm will to take four more ! Thanks to whoever add me to the following C2s: Of Limes and Lemons and she *heart* her vinyl with lemonade.**

Chapter 7

"Jacob! It's about time you answered your phone!" Edward exclaimed

"Man, calm down. I had to go undercover for a few weeks, Angie's family started asking too many questions. Make this quick, because I'm heading over to pick her up, and I haven't been laid in a few weeks."

"Did Angela mention anything about us to Bella?"

"Yeah. She said she had to, because she heard you were interested."

"I'm still interested, more than somewhat."

"Edward, she's a good friend, and her father is a bit sensitive when it comes to guys and his daughter."

"I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"Like that will help, plus Bella's alone a lot."

"Why?"

"Charlie is the chief of police, and then there are the frequent trips to La Push." Jacob explained, but he seemed to be chuckling about something.

"What's so funny about that?" Edward was clearly confused.

"You'll find out eventually. But in the mean time, you need to take advantage of those times when she's alone, although the girls seem to have clued Bella in on the whole sex schedule thing." Edward froze.

"Girls? I thought it was just Angela?"

"Um, she's been talking to Alice too." Jacob answered."Edward, just go easy on Bella, she feels things very deeply, and she's a romantic." Edward's face darkened at the mention of Alice's name.

"How would you know?"

"Ever pay attention to the books she reads? Look, I haven't seen Bella in a few years, but she would watch movies like "Romeo and Juliet" and some other shit. She's into the whole wooing thing." Edward seemed to think about this for a few seconds.

"So how did you and Angela almost get busted?"

"I met her a few weeks ago in her back yard, in a tent. Thankfully we had finished having sex. She got busted sneaking back in the house. I'm sure the minister would die if he knew what was going on between me and his daughter."

"He couldn't be too upset, at least you married her."

"Like I would let Angela go! She's too good to pass up. He still doesn't know we're married, we're actually planning on attending the same university. Plus, does Mr. Brandon know Alice is married to Jasper, or does Mr. Hale know Rosalie is married to Emmett?" Edward was a little envious of Jacob. He hoped that he could have the same relationship with Bella. Then Edward actually heard what Jacob said.

"You!? And College. In the same sentence?!?!"

"Fuck you Cullen."

"You said you hated school, and that you were just going to open up your own mechanics garage."

"I've changed my mind." Edward was covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Listen, I don't know what your plan is, but make it a good one, girls like Angela and Bella are hard to come by." Jacob continued.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, and make sure Bella gets on the pill, since condoms don't really fit too well."

"Where did you mark Angela?" Edward asked out of curiosity.

"Hey man, that's personal, just mark her somewhere, where it won't hurt too much. For now, just get through the first date, then go from there."

"One more question. How did you and Angela convince her parents to let her visit on weekends?"

"By not seeing each other through the week, and my getting straight A's. Mr. Weber only wants his darling daughter to date ambitious and well rounded young men. Plus she stays with Leah." Jacob's irritation could be heard through the phone.

"So that explains the hair cut and lack of motorcycle."

"No, the motorcycle just stays on the reservation."

"Alright, I gotta go plan what this first date is going to be. I'll call you later."

" 'K, later man." Edward hung up the phone and plowed through his homework. Jasper walked into his room

"Hey man, Alice had been talking to Bella about us." Jasper's face darkened.

"So where should I take Bella for our date?"

"A nice restaurant in Seattle, reservations are always impressive."

"I want to impress her, but I don't want to try too hard."

"Well take her to a local restaurant and get to know her. Seattle can always wait for something more important,like when you pop the question, or like the first night you have sex. Although if you can, you need to make it soon, you look ready to burst." Jasper said and walked out, no doubt to make a phone call.

8o8o8o8o8oo8

"Bella, come on, Edward will be here in a few hours, we have to get you ready!" This was Alice. She was determined that Bella look delectable for her first date with Edward. Rosalie and Angela were there as well.

"Bella, I think it's too soon to flaunt herself in front of Edward. He could lose it." Rosalie said, her tone implied she had personal experience in that department.

"He's already lost it, haven't you seen the way he looks at her during lunch?" Angela asked. Rosalie sighed and nodded in agreement. Bella was slightly nervous. Having Rosalie around didn't do much to help her esteem, but the girl seemed nice enough, so Bella didn't complain.

"Can you believe it!? I almost got busted with Jake, I had to make up some lame excuse why I was outside. My father ran out, hoping to catch Jacob, but he didn't. The boy can move really fast, then again, they all can move fast." Angela said

"They can move fast?" Bella asked.

"Extremely! That's why they don't get caught once they attack. The Volturi are the family with the rules to help keep incubi and succubae in line and from obvious discovery." Alice explained.

"How?"

"That's a story for another day, the point is, incubi are inhumanly fast. Here Bella, try this dress on." Bella balked at the dress Alice handed her. It was a blue strappy scrap of material.

"I'm not wearing that, it doesn't cover enough."

"Bella, try it, I think you would look beautiful." Angela encouraged. With a sigh, Bella went and tried on the dress. It was a halter that came just above the knee, with a simple A-line silhouette. Bella looked enchanting, the girls said, however she didn't agree.

"Wear the dress, or we'll never hear the end of it!" Rosalie said rather sternly. Everything was settled then. Alice curled Bella's hair and did her makeup. When everything was said and done, Bella was breathtaking. As if on cue, the doorbell called out.

"It's Edward!" Alice squealed. Bella listened at the top of the stairs, as Charlie had already beat her to the door.

"Hello Mr. Swan"

"Hi Edward, how can I help you?" Charlie eyed Edward's button down shirt and dress slacks in suspicion.

"I'm here to take Bella to dinner this evening. Didn't she mention our date to you?" Edward's voice held a hint of apprehension. Bella wanted to die.

"No. BELLS!! Can you come here for a minute." Bella walked down the stairs and both Edward and Charlie caught there breath; Edward, because Bella was stunning and Charlie, because Bella was stunning and dating a local boy.

"Hello dad, I see you've met Edward, we're going to dinner." Charlie didn't bother to look at Bella, he just stared at Edward as if all the world's problems were his fault.

"I'll have her back by ten-thirty sir. I'll take good care of her." Edward said confidently, Bella looked dismayed at her father's facial expressions

"Ten-thirty and not a moment later." Charlie said, staring at Bella pointedly. Bella knew that look, they would have a discussion later. Edward turned and opened the door for Bella and they walked out of the house.

"Nice car." Bella said when she saw the silver Volvo.

"Thanks." Edward said holding the car door open for Bella. Edward got in on the driver's side and rolled out of the driveway. All was silent for several minutes.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked

"We're going to eat Italian tonight, and then I though a nice walk through the town." Edward replied, smiling.

"Okay, I'm game. Where are you and your family from?"

"We're from Chicago, Dad moved us out here when a friend of his called and wanted him to help turn this hospital around."

"Do you miss Chicago?"

"Sometimes. So you're mom remarried and your from Phoenix. Do you miss Phoenix?" Edward asked.

"I miss the heat."

"Do you miss your boyfriend?" Edward was now paranoid from his previous conversation with Alice.

"Edward, if I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't be on this date with you."

"Fair enough. So why didn't you tell Charlie about the date?"

"Do you really think I want to talk boys with my dad?"

"Yes, what with him owning several guns, I can see why the topic would be touchy." Bella giggled because Edward actually seemed worried.

"Can I ask you a direct question?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"How much do you know?" Edward turned to look at Bella, to gauge her reaction. Bella's face was a complete blank.

"Edward, I…"

"I need to know how much you know, because this isn't a game." Edward was suddenly intensely serious.

"If you're wondering that I know what you are, then yes, I know what you are." Bella's breath hitched a little, she couldn't understand why she was so excited.

"Have Angela and Alice told you anything beyond what I am?"

"They said that you think I'm your mate." Bella's voice trembled nervously.

"And you still went out on a date with me? That didn't scare you at all?"

"No, it seemed kind of exciting." Edward inhaled deeply, he could smell Bella's arousal.

"Do you think I'm your mate, Edward?"

"Yes. Bella do you fully understand what that means?" A long silence followed.

"That we'll have sex all the time?" Bella finally replied, she wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. Edward drew in a sharp breath.

"That's part of it, but it means that there will never be anyone else for but me, and there will never be another girl for me but you. Our union would be permanent."

"But haven't you dated before? I mean I know you're sexually active, why wait until now to have a mate? I don't understand."

"No, we never date for recreation, the consequences could be dangerous. However there are girls trained to serve the needs of incubi until a mate if found." Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"But there are trained males that serve succubae in pretty much the same way. There hasn't been anyone until now, because I hadn't found a girl I like, until now, and I like you." Edward explained.

"So picking a mate isn't just by choice?"

"Not really, no."

"How do you know that I'm the one?"

"Because of how you smell to me, the way you're constantly aroused when you're around me, the fact that you know what I am and yet you still want to pursue a relationship."

"I've been aroused by other guys before." Bella huffed.

"Bella, let's get one thing clear. I don't give a fuck about what you felt about other guys. I know that you want me, you're aroused when you're with me, and that's all that matters." Edward's hands gripped the steering wheel, and his breathing was rather harsh. Bella wisely remained silent.

"Let me ask you this, did those other guys reciprocate their feelings?" Edward asked almost harshly.

"No" Bella said in a small voice.

"And after you found out what I was, did you or did you not still feel attracted to me?" Again, his voice was rough.

"Yes, I still feel attraction."

"Do you want me to fuck you, Bella?" Edward whispered. Bella's breathing increased, but she remained quiet.

"Answer the question Bella. You want me to fuck you don't you?"

"Yes" Bella replied, a deep blush spreading across her face.

"You want me to love you Bella? To make love to you, to make you mine?" Edward's voice was a velvety caress.

"Yes" Her voice was so soft, she refused to look at Edward, embarrassed and shy all at once.

"Then I will Bella, all those things, I will do to you." Bella felt goose bumps all over, and felt the increase of the familiar flickering deep in her groin. Her panties were wet and her nipples hard, and she couldn't understand it. If any other guys had said these things to her, she would have stayed far away, but with Edward, she felt different. That's when it clicked, that she belonged to him, and there was nothing in the world that would change that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey kids... I know, there isn't a lemon in this chapter either... patience is a virtue. Bella needs to be thoroughly seduced before Edward works his physical magic on her.**

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, I really enjoy reading them! I find them very encouraging, and they make me want to continue writing. Thanks for the compliments on my writing, writing fanfiction is turning out to be a pretty good writing exercise for me, as I'm working on a book now. I hope i can complete it by the fall of 2010.  
**

Chapter 8

Edward pulled into the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant, he got out of the car and went to open the passenger door for Bella. He extended his hand to help her out of the car, Bella gingerly took his hand. Blushing she glanced up at him, and then away, finding it difficult take in the intensity of his face as he stared at her, so she instead looked straight ahead. They entered the restaurant, and asked for a table for two.

The hostess appeared not have heard Edward, because she just stared at him, in a daze.

"Miss, a table for two please?" Edward asked, waving his hand in front of the young woman's face. She blinked and smiled nervously.

"Of course, this way." The tall blond with the scissors legs walked in from of them, switching with all her might, hoping to get Edward's attention. Bella just stared in disbelief at what was happening. The hostess placed them at an intimate table, and she turned and noticed Bella for the first time. The young woman sized Bella up, snorted and then turned to smile at Edward. Edward was not smiling in return, instead he gave the hostess an absolutely frigid stare. The hostess carefully turned and walked away, but not before Bella noticed the look of absolute terror on the girl's face.

"Edward, was it really necessary to scare her like that?" Bella asked softly.

"We're not here to discuss the hostess, sit and let's eat." Edward replied as he held out her chair for her, his tone was rather clipped. Bella sighed and sat in the chair, knowing Edward was still on edge from the conversation in the car.

"You have any idea what you would like to order?" Edward asked, making an attempt at patience. His emotions were hanging on by a thread, and he didn't want Bella to be more afraid of him than she already was.

"I'll take the mushroom ravioli." Bella said in a small voice. Just then the waitress arrived to the table and quietly asked if they were ready to order, while stealing glances at Edward. Bella suddenly felt inadequate.

"Yes, an order of the mushroom ravioli for the lady and the filet mignon, medium, with asparagus." Edward ordered.

"So Bella, why don't you tell me more about you?" Edward asked, while slowly sipping the water that the waitress had delivered to the table.

'Um, what exactly would you like to know?" she nervously fiddled with her small clutch.

"The basics, what sort of music you like, what's your favorite color, things like that." He was trying to keep it light, but he had a feeling it was a little too late for that.

"Well, I like the color blue, and as far as music, it depends on my mood."

"Interesting." Edward replied, he looked at Bella intently, as if figuring out a puzzle. Before he could ask the next question, his cell phone chirped. Bella sighed in relief.

"Yes dad, I'm with Bella right now." Bella started at her name being mentioned in his conversation. Edward was silent for a while, and then,

"Could we at least finish dinner, before I bring her home?"Edward sounded incredulous. Another long silence as Edward listened.

"Just dinner and a stroll around the town, I swear that's it, Dad!" Bella was now truly alarmed. Edward was silent again, as he listened to Carlisle.

"Yes, nothing more than dinner, I promise." With that Edward ended the call, visibly attempting to calm himself. Bella looked at him, questioningly.

"My dad has rules. No sex for the first month." Edward explained, blushing slightly.

"What will you do during that month? Go to the trained girls?" Bella asked, trying and failing to keep a certain tone of waspishness out of her voice.

"Jealous?" Edward asked grinning, he rather enjoyed seeing a flash of Bella when her claws came out.

"Why no sex?"

"Why so eager?"

"I'm not eager, but don't you, um, need to get laid?"

"You aren't eager?" Edward asked, with an arched eyebrow and a smirk across his face. Bella had the grace to blush. "Yes, but in this case, if I push you too hard, there could be dire consequences. I need to exercise control, if I don't, I could really hurt you." Edward explained quietly. Bella blushed and stared at her hands, her pulse in overdrive. Edward noticed her pulse beating out of control, and he taletell red that seemed to be a permanent shade across Bella's cheeks.

"So, rough sex appeals to you, huh?" Edward asked in a quiet seductive tone and a naughty smile on his face. Bella wanted to die right there.

"Um, I have to go to the ladies room." Without another thought, Bella got up to go, and knocked her chair over, embarrassed she tried to pick it up, dropped her purse, and then Edward came over to help her. She quickly rushed to the ladies room and proceeded to call Rosalie and Alice.

"He said what?!?" was the reply both women said once Bella finished relaying the tale.

"You heard me. Look make this quick, I have to get back to the table."

"Bella, just be calm, and don't panic. Edward has a very strong personality, not to mention he's outrageously flirtatious. Just tell him how you feel anytime he makes you feel uncomfortable, he'll try to be as accommodating as possible, but that doesn't mean he won't push." Alice explained.

"If it gets to be too much, just ask that he take you home. That's what I did with Emmett. This first month will be hard, because you'll want to jump his bones, but you're also terrified of the unknown with these guys." Rosalie explained.

"Ok" Bella breathed a little easier and ended her call and returned to Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Bella could see he was genuinely concerned.

"Yes"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Edward asked softly, his expression full of heat.

"Not tonight." Bella replied quickly, blushing furiously. Edward chuckled softly. Just then, their food was served. Bella ate slowly and methodically, deep in thought. Edward watched Bella eating, and had decided it was one of the most seductive things he had ever witnessed.

"What would you like for dessert?" Edward asked, once they finished eating.

"Nothing, I'm full."

"Okay," He replied, and flagged the waitress down to pay for the check.

"I have some money for my din…" the glare that met Bella's eyes silenced her at once. She realized she should have known Edward would never hear of such a thing. Bella remained quiet until the check was paid.

"Shall we get to out and stroll around town?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, we can." Edward replied softly, they got up and walked arm in arm out of the restaurant. Bella felt herself blushing for no reason other than that she was with Edward.

"What will happen if you don't wait a month, like your dad said?" Edward stopped abruptly at the question.

"I honestly don't know, we never push Carlisle once he makes a rule. I mean we have at one time or another, but believe me, we learned quickly not to push our dad. It could get frightening." Bella looked up curiously at Edward's face, marveling at the mild fear and respect there when speaking of his father.

"I see."

"So, how does your father feel about you dating?"

"I thought we covered this one."

"Bell, you gave a cop out answer. Is it really fair to expect your dad to welcome your dating if you hide potential relationships to begin with? I'm not letting you go, it's too late for that, so it's only fair to be honest with your dad. Besides, it looked like he was planning on having a nice long discussion with you, once you return home."

"I can handle Charlie."

"I don't think this is a question of handling or not. Bella, we're going to have to hide a lot in this relationship as it is. I don't think it's fair to tiptoe around the fact that we'll be seeing each other."

"Edward, my dad isn't an idiot, he's going to think about sex first, and I don't think I could handle it, if Charlie asked me about my sex life."

"Okay, but that's his job. How you want to answer him, when the subject comes up, will be up to you, but wouldn't you be a little bit concerned, if not upset, if the subject didn't come up at all? We are talking about your dad, and fathers are usually very protective of their daughters." Bella let out a frustrated sigh, because she knew Edward was right.

"It's embarrassing to have my dad ask about boys, and then knowing he's going to think I'm sleeping with you at some point, and then finally the day he asks me about it. I just don't know, Charlie is so hard to figure out sometimes."

"Still, you have to talk to him at some point, it will help in the long run." They walked on, barely seeing the scenery, talking and getting to know each other. All too soon for Bella, it was time to go home.

"I have to get you back as promised, or I'm sure there won't be a second date." Edward said.

"I guess so." Bella wasn't ready to go home, even though Edward was alluring and intimidating all at the same time. They headed for the silver Volvo and the drive back to Forks. Their conversation was light and funny, and all too soon, they were in front of Bella's house.

"Well, I guess this is it?" Bella said, slowly unlocking her seat belt.

"I'll see you in school on Monday." Edward said politely. Bella's face was downcast.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"Nothing" she said in a small voice. With a sigh, Edward got out of the car, and opened the passenger door. Bella slowly got out, and stalled. Edward grinned and tenderly took Bella in his arms, Bella blushed and looked up at Edward. Her hands and arms seemed to have a mind of there own, lifting to run through his hair. Edward pulled Bella closer, and without warning, crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He kissed her top lip, then her bottom lip, and then traced her lips with his tongue. Bella automatically parted her lips to Edward, who lost no time plundering her mouth with his tongue. Edward groaned and Bella moaned in ecstasy. So engrossed were they, that they didn't notice Charlie standing on the porch, with his riffle in hand. Charlie coughed loudly. Edward and Bella broke apart and looked toward the porch.

"Say goodnight to Edward, Bella." Charlie demanded through clenched teeth.

"Goodnight." Bella said quietly, blushing furiously and struggling to keep a smile of sheer happiness off her face.

"Goodnight Bella, Goodnight Chief Swan." Edward called out and calmly walked back over to the driver side of his Volvo and pulled off.

Bella watched as Edward's car disappeared down the street, she then turned to go into the house. Charlie followed her in.

"Bella, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey gang, here's the latest chapter. I wasn't supposed to update this soon, but I couldn't resist all the demands from the reviews. This chapter is a little all over, as I'm using the different relationships to answer a few questions. I hope everyone enjoys the talk between Charlie and Bella. I have to admit, I howled with laughter at reading some of the reviews. Baynewen, eliza6801, jasleenkaytina and ashkan00dle were particularly funny. Please continue with the great reviews, it could be a little more than a week before I update again... so try not to kill me!  
**

** As usual, I own nothing from the Twilight Saga.  
**

Chapter 9

Bella requested that she change into her pajamas before Charlie commenced with his lecture. Once she was in her girl t-shirt and yoga pants, she went back downstairs to discuss things with her father.

"Okay dad, you want to talk, I'm ready." Bella said, letting Charlie know she was downstairs.

Charlie looked at Bella, and blushed slightly before beginning his conversation.

"I called Dr. Cullen and got the name of a gynecologist, he says she's the best. Call her, make an appointment, get on some birth control or I'll call and the make the appointment myself." Bella stared at her father in complete shock. Her face flamed red.

"Dad! I'm still a virgin!"

"I've seen the way that kid looks at you, and I've seen the way you look at him, and I saw the way you kissed him. I know it's pointless tell you not to have sex, because you will. I know it!"

"Dad, you don't know that! This is only our first date, what kind of girl do you think I am!?" Bella was truly hurt.

"Bella, what do you want me to say!? Do you want me to have the sex talk with you, with the diagrams and all?"

"NO! Besides mom already covered that!" Bella screeched. It was bad enough Charlie arranged for her to have a gynecologist…

"Dad. Did you say you asked Dr. Cullen for a recommendation?" If mortification and complete humiliation were two of the seven circles of hell, Bella considered herself there. Charlie mustache twitched as he blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't had a lot of time with you Bella, and I'm trying to be a good father. I just don't want something to happen to you on my watch. Besides, I know that if you were to enter into a, um, more physical relationship with Edward, I honestly don't want to know about it, and I'm sure you don't want to tell me about it. Grounding you would be pointless. It's either make the appointment, or I have to send you back to your mom." Charlie was defeated.

"I just got here." Bella whispered, hurt that her father would even think of sending her away so soon after arriving.

"And I don't want to lose you. I want to be included, but I guess I didn't realize I would have to deal with this dating and boys thing so quickly" Charlie said.

"Dad, I promise to be careful. Edward and I are still getting to know each other. I'm not that kind of girl, I don't sleep with guys on the first date, I haven't slept with anyone yet dad."

"Bella, I'm trying."

"Okay, but next time, please leave the shot gun in the house. Edward was a perfect gentleman, he didn't try anything and he got me home fifteen minutes early." Bella explained to her father.

"I'll ease up, but could you let me know what's going on? I mean can you at least prepare me if there's going to be a relationship? That's just not fair, to me or to Edward." Bella chuckled when Charlie said this.

"What's so funny?"

"Edward did ask why I didn't tell you about our date." Charlie cleared his throat.

"Smart boy" he said begrudgingly.

8o8o8o8o8o

Edward arrived home shortly after taking Bella home, breaking every speeding law known to man on the way. Upon entering the house, Edward went straight to the kitchen and fixed himself a second dinner. Carlisle entered as Edward mixed about a pount ground beef and a pound of Italian sausage to mix into some spaghetti sauce.

"I figured it's going to be a long month, so I stocked up on some of your favorite foods." Carlisle said to his son, as he watched him take and entire box of fettuccini pasta into boiling water with a hint of salt and olive oil. Edward grunted at Carlisle's comment.

"Bella is a sweet girl, not to mention the daughter of one of my best friends." Carlisle explained. Edward didn't reply.

"Charlie called here asking for the number of a GYN so that Bella could call and make an appointment, Chief Swan isn't stupid." At this last statement, Edward just stared at his father.

"I swear I haven't touched her. Plus you know I know better."

"I still have to make sure, you have to have some control with her, and let her dictate when and where."

"I know I'll be put on a schedule, Alice and Angela have been pretty clear with her on that already." Edward explained and was rather peeved when Carlisle smiled in agreement and left Edward to finish making his second dinner. Once Edward finished his spaghetti, he headed up to bed. Just when sleep was coming to take him away for the night, he heard it. The voice was muffled, but he still heard it.

"Emmett, yes, fuck yes!" Edward groaned in exasperation, frustration, irritation and jealousy. It just figured that Emmett would bring Rosalie home this weekend, and the fact the Emmett's room was in the same "wing" of the house as his really put Edward on edge.

"Oh Emmett! That's so good, harder, yes, more baby!" That was it, Edward scrambled out of bed, grabbing his pillows and bedding, heading the basement to barricaded himself there, with his ipod, until he fell asleep.

8o8o8o8o8

Bella jumped as her cell phone rang out. She quickly reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Bella." It was Angela

"Hi" Bella squeaked.

"Something wrong? I wanted to ask how was your date?"

"It was fine. Um, I was just doing some reading," Bella replied, and Angela noticed Bella seemed a little breathless.

"What are you reading?"

"The Kama Sutra."

"Interesting," Was the reply, and Angela stifled a giggle

"Have you read it?!?! There's this whole section about caressing, touching, biting and nail scratching and I haven't even gotten to the sex yet! I mean wow, I didn't know sex and love making could be this involved."

"Hmm, maybe I should take a look at it, see if Jake is up for the challenge." Angela said completely and totally serious.

"I would suggest you let him read it when you aren't around. He's pretty hormonal as it is when it some to you."

"Speaking of hormonal, how was the date? Did Edward behave himself?"

"Yes, but you guys weren't kidding about the strong personality. He poured it on rather thick."

"Yup, that sounds like Edward. So, about the Kama Sutra… What kind of touching and caressing are we talking about?"

"Angela, Angela, Angela. What are you planning?"

"Nothing, you've got me curious."

"Well, there are these twelve embraces, and they seem to get the fire going pretty nicely. There's the pressing embrace, the twining of the creeper. I actually want to try that one, then there's the milk and water embrace, I want to try that one too," Bella explained.

"Twining of the creeper, huh? I guess I have to drive to Port Angeles tomorrow and visit the local book store."

"I just told you the name of some of the embraces, I didn't tell you what they are! How do you know you want to do the twining of the creeper?"

"Because that just sounds hot and sexy, and this is all supposed to be before sex, right?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling Jacob wouldn't last very long though."

"But it would be fun to try, I mean, you plan on trying these, um, techniques with Edward, right?" This question was met with silence. Angela laughed.

"Bella come on, there's nothing wrong with reading up on sex."

"I know, but do you think Edward will wonder why I know so much?"

"I think you should tell him what you've been reading. I think he would like it, being so intense and all."

"You could have a point. Hey, how did you get away from Jacob in order to call me about my date?"

"Well, he's gone fishing with the guys, plus I'm resting up for Sunday. That when we usually,"

"Yeah, I get it. Speaking of sex, Charlie met me at the front door after the date. He's demanding I go on birth control."

"That sounds about right. You know condoms do nothing for incubi, especially since they don't get STDs." Angela explained.

"They don't? Why?"

"That's their non-human side kicking it. The feed off sex right? The last I checked, they weren't completely human, so they don't get sick. Kind of like a bloodsucking vampire not getting AIDS or some other blood disease. In other words, you have to be completely human to catch anything, since they aren't, the disease has nothing to attack really."

"Where do incubi come from?"

"They say they come from cursed offspring of the gods."

"What gods?"

"Name any. Think about some of the myths and legends, a lot of them involved gods not being about to keep their clothes on around certain humans and then getting upset when offspring resulted from unions they regretted having. So they cursed them. I haven't been about to get the whole story from Jacob, but I ran into Esme once, and she explained in very vague terms." Angela explained, and Bella listened in deep thought.

"Did you know that Carlisle told Edward he can't have sex with me for a month?"

"I'm not surprised, Billy made Jacob wait two months, because he said Jacob's temper was too bad."

"Is that why he has to wait?"

"Well, they can get a little surly, I think it's because they have to adjust to being in deep love and lust with one girl, and said girl being their only outlet for the rest of their lives. I've noticed they don't seem to mind find mates, but its the whole dating thing. Plus we are talking about teenage incubi boys, which basically mean they have sex hormones pumped up on steroids." Bella laughed at this statement.

"Well, what will Edward do to relieve himself?"

"Eat, tons and tons of their favorite foods. You know how girls like to eat when they feel bad, because it makes them feel good? Or there are certain things we eat that supposedly release chemicals that are equivalent to having had sex? Well that's what he'll do, don't be scared, because he will eat massive amounts of food, and not gain a pound. If you noticed, Edward has already started eating lots of food at lunch. He can only do this for so long, as it won't fully satisfy his needs. Sex for incubi isn't all about the physical please or the high they get off it. They are hard wired in every way to want sex, so when thye meet their mates, its those emotions ten fold. They literally can't get enough after that first taste so to speak." Angela answered.

"Yeah I did notice. I didn't realize how intense it is for them. So what's the first time like?"

"Well, since you're a virgin, it'll hurt a little, especially since Edward is an incubus. He's going to be very well endowed. That's another reason the waiting period is in place. He will need to have enough control, so that you will enjoy your first time at some point."

"What was your first time like?" Bella asked.

"I made Jacob use KY jelly."

"That well endowed huh?"

"Yup"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What about, um, well never mind."

"Bella, you can ask me anything. Look, Alice, Rose and I can help you. You could be like Rose, and have no one to turn to, except for Esme. Think about how weird that was."

"What if Edward wants me to perform oral sex on him?"

"That will depend, but chances for that happening would be few and far between. Remember, one of the things they feed off of is giving you orgasms, they want that release of sexual energy. It would kind of be a waste of time for him if he's cumming and your not. Knowing Edward, he probably wouldn't let you, unless you insisted."

"I see your point. I was just worried because I didn't know how to give a blow job." Angela laughed hysterically.

"Now what's so funny?"

"I just couldn't picture you saying blow job, until now. Hey listen, I gotta run. Jacob will be returning soon. Remember any questions you have just ask. Also as a suggestion, start eating really healthy, even gain a little weight during your last month as a virgin. Trust me, you're gonna want to get into the habit of making sure you are well rested and have enough energy to satisfy Edward."

"Duly noted. Have a goodnight Angela."

" 'night Bella" Bella placed her phone back on the night stand, and reflected on her date with Edward, and what she and Angela discussed.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to fan the flames with Edward a little." Bella thought with a wicked smile. She picked up her phone and sent him a text message. She knew chances were, he wouldn't respond tonight, but when he did, oh she couldn't wait. So Bella closed the Kama Sutra, and returned it to its hiding place and settled in for the night.

8o8o8o8o8o

"Jasper, I know what your going to say, but Bella needed to know." Alice said to her husband. The Brandons were out of town for a week, and Jasper temporarily moved in only minutes after they left. He was busy taking of his clothes. Alice was resigned to the fact that their talk would take place at intervals.

"Alice, try not to interfere so much, you know Edward is very passionate."

"Yeah I know." Alice said removing her panties.

"Wait, I almost forgot to give you this." Jasper said handing a small box over to Alice. Alice opened the box and saw a pair of small white gold hoop earrings. She looked up at Jasper with a huge smile.

"Thanks! But what brought this on?" She asked giving Jasper a huge hug.

"What you said the other day at school. Alice I love you so much, and I don't want you to think we're all about sex."

"I know we're not, it's just sometimes I need to really rest, but if there's a test, or family emergency or something else, it's hard to get my head into being intimate." Alice said, while lying back on the floor, lots of large pillows were placed there for her comfort. Jasper settled in between her legs. He stared at her juicy wet slit, inhaling Alice's sent. He placed teasing kissing around both thighs, loving how her breath hitched each time.

"Jasper, please stop teasing." Alice's voice sounded so desperate, Jasper just chuckled. He kissed her lower belly, and licked her naval, caressing her legs and thighs, and the occasional light smack on her tight little ass. Alice's breathing was becoming irregular, which is what Jasper wanted. So without warning, he parted her ass cheeks and he gently licked he hole.

Alice's body practically shot up off the floor, Jasper held her tight and he opened her hot pussy and suckled on her clit, while placing two fingers in her pussy. Alice moaned loudly, begging him not to stop. Jasper smiled in satisfaction, as he then pushed his tongue into her wet hole, tongue fucking Alice while he gently stroked her clit, as he brought Alice to her first orgasm of the night. Part of him spent the night slowly torturing Alice, because of her interference with Edward and Bella, but part of him just wanted his wife.

After her first orgasm that night, Alice was lead to the bed, and was told to stay on all fours. Jasper then fucked her doggy style.

"Jasper, please, stop, I can't take it anymore!" Alice called out after about four more orgasms. Jasper had had only one, life sucked being and incubus at times. Alice lay there, trying to catch her breath, Jasper held her in his arms, kissing her neck and gently stroking her body.

"I just need a nap, please." Alice asked.

"That's fine, I'll be here all week." Jasper said with a wicked smile on his face.

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

"You love me, that's why." Jasper answered Alice, pulling her closer, and inhaling her scent. To Jasper, Alice smelled like sex and spices, and water, his favorite things.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What happens if we get pregnant?"

"Please tell me you're still on the pill?"

"Yes, but nothing is a hundred percent. So what happens if we get pregnant?"

"We raise the baby." Jasper said simply. Alice sighed.

"I mean what do I tell my family?"

"The truth. What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just being silly." Jasper froze as he realized what Alice was really asking.

"You thought I would leave, didn't you?" Jasper felt himself getting angry.

"N-not exactly." Alice said weakly.

"What does not exactly mean? Alice, I love you, that's it. If we have kids, I love them. Look, just get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." Jasper pulled the covers over their bodies, and settled in for the night, with Alice still in his arms.

"Jasper, I didn't mean to imply anything, I just," but Jasper placed two fingers over her lips to silence her.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Jasper replied. Alice fell aslepp feeling a little on edge, especially since it was obvious Jasper still had a raging hard-on.

8o8o8o8

Edward woke up the next morning, still a little groggy and a little irritated with Emmett and Rosalie. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had text message waiting. He was ecstatic to find out it was from Bella, it read:

"I can't wait to have you in a month. I've been doing some reading, and there are a few things I want to try out. Let me know if you're heard of any of these: Leapfrog Position, Armchair Position, and split level position."

Edward was going to kill Bella. It was all he could do to keep from crushing his phone. He wrote back:

"Bella, I'm hanging on by a thread, please don't tease me."

He was surprised when she text back almost immediately.

"Who said I was teasing? We only have to wait twenty-nine days now, is it so wrong that I make a few requests before hand?"

It was official, Bella Swan was going to be the death of Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey gang! A usual, thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks to whoever added this story to the following C2 listings: Tlammy's To Be Read List and Magnifique Bella and Edward Stories! As per usual, I don't anything Twilight. Happy reading and i will update sometime next week!**

Chapter 10

A week had gone by since Edward and Bella's first date, and things were progressing… slowly.

"Edward, you may want to cut back on the taco sauce," Emmett said to his brother at lunch on a random Tuesday. Edward glared in returned. He settled in to eat his enormous lunch, and visibly shivered in lust as Bella arrived in the lunch room. She still ate with Angela and her friends, but they were now joined by Alice and Rosalie.

8o8o8o8o8o8

"I have to say, I'm impressed with Edward's strength, I didn't think he could get past the first week." Rosalie said, looking over at the Cullen brothers.

"Maybe I should stop teasing him, it's getting a little intense in Biology." Bella said. This was met with a shocked silenced, all eyes were now on Bella.

"Define teasing." Alice said evenly.

"Well I send him little text messages telling him what I want to try when we actually can have…" It was miracle that the four young women were at the opposite end of the table. Rosalie looked stunned, Angela looked surprised and Alice looked angry.

"Bella, Edward has the least control of the guys, and only one week has passed. You could cause him to break that rule!" Alice said sternly.

"What will happen if he doesn't keep the rule?"

"You could potentially get hurt. As in nonstop orgasms until they become painful." Rosalie whispered, everyone stared at her.

"Explain." Angela and Bella said at the same time.

"Emmett is the reason Carlisle has that rule in place. When Emmett and I started dating, we could hardly keep our hands off each other, so Carlisle figured it was probably best to just let Emmett bond with me, instead of having some form of courtship. Well, the first time we had sex, Emmett took his time with me, and seemed to over look the fact that he wasn't my first. I guess he figured I could handle a little bit more. Needless to say, after several orgasms and it got to the point when I begged him to stop, it was just too much, and he literally couldn't. I had an orgasm that was so painful, that I let out a scream. Emmett said it was just bloodcurdling, but it brought him back to earth. Carlisle came rushing in to see me naked and sobbing and Emmett was terrified. After that he told Emmett he would have to give me a month with no sex, to get to know me more, so that we could form a deeper emotional attachment. Well now that Emmett had a taste of what it was like to mate with his mate, it was rather difficult for him to restrain himself. Esme came in afterward and she taught me what I needed to know to have a healthy, if somewhat exhausting relationship with Emmett. It was a little embarrassing to have you're mother-in-law coach you in what to do to prepare for sex with one of hter sons." Rosalie was blushing furiously.

"I didn't realize it was so intense for them." Bella said.

"Yes, remember I told you they are hardwired for sex. Teasing Edward could break him." Angela replied.

"Bella, you play a dangerous game. Ease up on him, I know you're just as excited to be with Edward as he is to be with you, but once you're with him, there's no turning back. Even for what he is, you still need to have something there that's more than hot sex with a hot guy." Alice added. Bella sighed.

"That could also explain why our second date was going to the game in a group. He probably didn't trust himself being alone with me."

"And why he has a small mountain of food over there, and he's going out for the baseball team this year. I think he wants to keep himself distracted." Angela said

"So I fessed up about my first night with Emmett, what was it like for you two?" Rose said with a huge smile. Angela and Alice looked nervous, then Alice piped up.

"Jasper wanted to take me to Seattle, but Carlisle flatly refused. I'm guessing now because of what happened between you and Emmett. We went up to Jasper's room, he was so tender and gentle. He made me cum a few times before he would have sex with me. He was so red in the face when easing himself inside of me, I knew he was exercising a lot of control. It hurt a little, but after the first few times, it starting feeling really good." Alice explained, blushing. Everyone else sat there slightly blushing and if they admitted it, all the talk about sex was really turning them on.

"Okay Angela, spill it." Alice said.

"Um, well, Jacob took me back to the reservation and built a campfire out in his backyard with a tent. He told me that we would probably have a lot of sex in the great outdoors, because he didn't want to disturb Billy, what with their home being small. Billy didn't leave that night, Billy didn't actually start truly leaving us alone for several months. But anyway, we made out for a long time, and then Jacob fingered me to pop my cherry. It stung a little, but he remembered to bring the KY jelly I asked him to use." Everyone loked questioningly at this last bit of information. So Angela went on to explain.

"See, I had seen Jacob naked before we married. That's actually how we met, he was at one of the campgrounds, where my family was camping one weekend. I woke up early to enjoy the sunrise. Well Jacob was sneaking away from a tent, and he carried his clothes. I guess he heard me, because he turned and our eyes met, and that was it. I did notice his cock, and how big it was, and he was all I could think about. Anyway, he used a lot of the KY, and slowly pushed himself inside me. Then it was pretty much like Alice said, after the first few times, it felt really good." Angela was bright red. Bella had an interesting expression on her face.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be able to share war stories soon." Rosalie said smiling.

"Is it that obvious I want to be with Edward, and get laid all at once?"

"Yes!" The three girls chimed. Bella let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Bella get to know him, you teasing him prevents you from doing that, because he'll be tempted to stay away in fear he'll lose control." Rosalie explained. Bella sighed, because she knew they were right.

8o8o8o8o8o8o

"What are they talking about over there?!" Jasper wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but Rosalie is aroused." Emmett responded in a guttural tone.

"So is Alice." Jasper said, his face filled with lust.

"So is Bella." Edward said, it was obvious he was sick with desire. "Let's not talk about it."

"Bella still teasing you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, god I can't wait to fuck her!" Emmett and Jasper stared at Edward in surprise.

"Careful. You will have to show some restraint, it's obvious she doesn't realize how close to the brink you are." Emmett said. After that, the bell sounded and they all scattered to their next class.

Edward reached Biology before Bella, he was determined to calm himself before she entered. That didn't happen.

"Hey." Bella said softly, blushing, as she walked up to their table.

"Hi." Edward managed to choke out, as he tried to get past the scent of Bella's arousal.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered. Edward stared at her in confusion.

"For what?"

"For teasing you, I know it's difficult for you, but I just wanted to flirt a little." Bella explained weakly. Edward was quiet for a while, and during his silence, Mr. Banner had started in on the day's lesson. Edward eventually slipped Bella a note.

"It's okay, but we still need to talk about this." Bella read and nodded in understanding, and so continued to pay attention to the lesson in class. Edward had managed to calm down as much as was to be expected. When the bell rang he turned to Bella.

"Meet me at my car, we'll talk out there."

"Don't you want to go somewhere more private?"

"No, I don't trust myself to be alone with yet. The parking lot will allow us to be private while in the car, but still in the eye of the public." It was simple, matter of fact. The two went out to the silver Volvo waiting in the parking lot. Edward held the door open for Bella and she slid into the front seat, he shut the door and ran around to the driver's side.

"I wanted to talk to you about teasing and flirting." Edward started and Bella blushed.

"I can't handle it. You don't realize how much power you have over me, and to tease and flirt… knowing we can't do anything for another what, three weeks is just wrong. I refuse to lose it and hurt you."

"I see. I'll stop teasing you, plus the girls filled me in at lunch."

"What did they say exactly, I mean because Jasper and Emmett we ready to walk over to the table and drag Alice and Rosalie off like a couple of cavemen."

"Rosalie explained to me what happens when one of you loses control. Then Angela and Alice told about their first times, since Rosalie's story involved her first time. I don't understand why…"

"Well you may want to be careful when discussing sex, because it's obvious when you girls get aroused. We could smell you from across the cafeteria."

"You could smell us from that far?!"

"Well, I could only smell you, since I'm so attuned to you, and Jasper and Emmett really only smell Alice and Rosalie. I'm sure if Jacob attended school here, he would have smelled Angela. It's probably safe to assume she was aroused as well."

"But don't Jasper and Emmett have control over their feelings for Alice and Rosalie?"

"Yes, but Bella, part of our existence feeds off of sex. We almost always want it. So to know your mate is aroused, and you can't do anything about it right away, is the same as a bullfighter taunting a bull. So it's okay if Alice and Rosalie tease my brothers, because my brothers know they're going to get laid."

Okay, so no teasing, no flirting." Bella said in deep thought, "So that should include you." Edward raised his eye brows in question.

"You can't ask me if I want you to fuck me, or if I want you to make love to me. Those are very inflammatory and flirtatious questions, not to mention very teasing in their own way." Edward sat there in stunned silence.

"B-but that's different." He stuttered.

"No it's not. When you say those things, it's quite unnerving, and just like you, there isn't anything I can do about it." Bella huffed,

"Okay, we may have to retract the teasing and flirting rule."

"Oh no. We're not removing the rule because you have a double standard." Bella felt the beginnings of anger.

"You don't understand, it's different if you tease me." Edward said evenly.

"Just because I don't get as hot in the pants as you, doesn't mean that I'm not just as frustrated!" Bella said, her voice rising,

"You don't live with the constant need of wanting to fuck!" Edward said loudly.

"Thanks to you, that's all I've experienced in that past few weeks!" Bella shouted.

"Well if you're so frustrated, then why don't we just get this over with!" Edward yelled back, pulling off his shirt.

"Fine!" Bella yelled back, yanking at the buttons of her shirt. Suddenly there was a knock at the passenger car window. Both teens looked over and saw Alice looking in expectantly. Bella rolled down the window.

"Come on Bella let's go, it's clear Romeo over here has lost it." Alice said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward replied while his face flushed red.

"This is why you don't tease Bella." Alice said calmly, opening the car door and motioning for Bella to get out. Edward was stunned.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that question, Edward." Edward wisely remained quiet at Alice's statement.

"I guess I better get going." Bella said in a small voice. She was clearly embarrassed at her behavior. Alice guided Bella to her car, the two girls wordlessly got in the car. Once out of the parking lot, Alice spoke.

"You are so not ready for hot angry monkey sex."

"What?!"

"That's where you and Edward were heading, and he could have hurt you."

"I've never been turned on from arguing before." Bella confessed.

"There will be a lot of things you will be turned on by, and it will surprise you. That's why you don't tease. If Carlisle finds out… Well let's hope he doesn't, since Edward has the least control."

"So what should I do now?" Bella was at a loss.

"Get to know Edward, his likes, his dislikes. His hobbies, what he does for fun. Bound with him emotionally, your relationship can't be about just sex. Believe me, that's hard to do with these guys, lots of your private discussions will happen while you are in the sack with him, have something to build on."

"Okay. So I'll make a list of questions to ask." Bella responded.

"That's a start, but no more teasing, seriously. As you just saw, Edward and Edward Jr. can't handle it.'' Alice chuckled, Bella just blushed and laughed with Alice.

"That reminds me. You guys have been throwing around the term bonding. I'm guessing it's not just the whole let's get married ceremony. So what is it exactly?" Bella asked.

"It's when you will be bound to him permanently. The marriage is more so a lawful act, for the public eye, but bonding is more physical." Alice and explained, and for the first time Bella looked truly scared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Physical?" Bella squeaked.

"Physical and emotional. You know that incubi are a type of vampire, right?" Alice asked.

"I don't like where this is going." Bella replied in monotone.

"Well, when the decision has been made to bond, and you will bond, Edward will mark you permanently." Alice explained.

"Mark me? Like property or something?" Bella looked alarmed.

"Um, I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Are you marked? Why do they mark us?"

"Yes, and because it keeps other incubi away."

"Other incubi!?!? Why would another incubus want to come along and try and have sex? Am I missing something here?" Bella didn't know whether to be scared or confused.

"Yes. You do realize that full blooded incubi spend their lives breaking and entering into homes in order to have sex, right?" Alice asked.

"I guess not. Start from the beginning."

"Incubi can have life mates, if they want. Usually if you aren't a full blooded incubus, you settle for a life mate. Jasper has never really explained that part to me, but I'm willing to bet it's because they don't possess all the gifts a pure blood incubus possess. Don't get me wrong, mixed bloods still are pretty powerful, but a hundred percent incubus basically steals into a woman's room while she is sleeping and proceeds to have his way with her, causing her to have erotic dreams all with physical stimulation. The truly gifted incubi can steal into a woman's home that is full awake and completely conscious and get her to fuck. They can kill you. However if you are marked, they will leave you alone. If another incubus wants you, even if you are marked, well Jasper told me that it can get pretty ugly." Alice explained all this, as if she were giving Bella a new recipe for cheesecake.

"Um, so I guess Edward would have to fill me in on the details of what happens if another incubus wants me." Bella said.

"I don't think you want to ask Edward that anytime soon. He would make sure he bonded with you on the spot, regardless of Carlisle's rule." Bella shivered in anticipation.

"Okay, so what will Edward mark me with?" Bella asked.

"His fangs, silly!" Alice beamed.

"Fangs!?!"

"Yeah, once he marks you, his fangs will retract back to normal human cuspid length. Although, I still think that incubi cuspid teeth are still a touch longer than regular humans." Alice continued.

"I never noticed Edward has fangs." Bella said quietly, he face going pale.

"They're temporary, he'll mark you after he gives you your first orgasm. See, they elongate during the first time you have sex, the thing is he had to decide if he wants to bond at that time. If not, they retract. The fangs will elongate several more times during sex. If it gets to the point where he never marks you, then they just stop. I don't know if there is a time frame, but I'm assuming there is a time frame. He'll more than likely try and make you cum so you won't feel it so much. You would be surprised what feels good during the throws of a good orgasm." Bella said nothing to this extraordinary statement.

"This is why we can't tell you everything at once, it's all so very overwhelming."

"I think that's an understatement."

"So what do you want to do tonight? Study? Go Shopping?"

"No shopping Alice, let's just do homework. You can come to my house, Charlie likes it when he sees me with friends."

"Bella, does Charlie still fish a lot?" Alice asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Edward will have to be put on a strict sex schedule, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's plotting to visit as much as possible, because the chief is rarely home."

"Bella, do you know where you dad goes to fish?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, with Billy Black." Bella replied. Alice chuckled and didn't say anything.

"Why? What do you know?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." It was obvious Alice was lying, but Bella didn't probe.

"So what's going to happen now? We still have to wait three weeks." Bella said.

"Here's what you do. A few days before the month is over, write Edward a letter. Tell him everything you want to try. Of course he'll probably go all ape shit, but at least he'll know what you want. Then by the time he sees you… Well let's just say that sex is something to get adjusted to."

"How sore were you after your first time?" Bella asked.

"I was sore after the first several times. There's an herbal bath foam you can take, It does help relieve the soreness and take some motrin. You're going to need it."

8o8o88oo8o8o8o8o

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"Ugh! Fuck! Harder dammit!"

_Thump, thump, thud!_

"Damn!"

"Don't stop, I'm almost there, oh yes!" Sue Clearwater let out an almost animal scream. The Charlie collapsed on top of her. Once they caught their breath, Sue spoke first.

"Are coming over this weekend?" She was still a little breathy, he body was covered in a soft sheen of perspiration.

"You got it!" Charlie replied, chucking.

"Doesn't Bella miss you at all? When are you going to tell her about us?"

"When I figure out how I'm going to handle the fact the she's dating one of the Cullens."

"Charlie, you can't hide this from her forever. She's going to find out sooner or later, and if she finds out later and from someone else, I have the feeling she's going to be upset. No one likes to deal with people that have double standards." Sue said knowingly.

"I know, I'll figure something out." With that, Sue had to be content.

"Before you figure it out, make sure you fix the bed before you leave." Sue said.

8ooo8o8o8oo8o8o8o888o8

Alice was sitting at the gazebo in her backyard. Jasper stood on the back deck before crossing the yard to go and speak to her. Upon approaching the entrance, he knocked on one of the post to get her attention.

"Hey" Alice said weakly, she knew why Jasper had come over.

"So, are you ready to talk about this?" Jasper asked calmly. He was still hurt.

"Jazz, I didn't mean to imply that you would leave if we got pregnant." Alice said in a rush, Jasper remained silent.

"I'm just scared. I know we still have senior year left in school, we're both barely seventeen, and I'm just not ready to have children."

"I know, but Alice, we're in this together. Whatever I did to make you think I would leave if I got you pregnant, I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I don't know, it just didn't make sense to me, and I don't know what set my thoughts in motion. I sometimes feel I'm just a fuck to you." Alice looked up and instantly regretted her statement. Jasper had been angry with her before, but this paled in comparison. Jasper's face was completely ashen, and he was livid.

"Is that what you think? If you were just a fuck Alice, I wouldn't have married you. I'm going to walk away now, before I say something I'll regret later."

"Jazz, please call me tonight. I don't want to go to sleep knowing this is the last conversation I had with you today." Alice pleaded. She was all about the philosophy of not sleeping on anger.

"Then don't plan on getting any sleep tonight. I can tell we need to have a serious discussion." Jasper answered and then walked away. Alice just sat there feeling lower than sin. She couldn't understand what had gotten into her, but she knew she would have to figure it out sooner rather than later.

8o8oo88o8oo8o8o888

"MMmmm, Rose." Emmett purred. His head was buried between Rosalie's creamy thighs. Rosalie had bucked her hips in response to his tongue fucking.

"Em, ….mm, ugh." After that, there was almost absolute silence, except for the heavy breathing in the room. Rose instinctively buried her hands into Emmett's silky curls, pushing his face into her wet cunt. Emmett cheerfully obliged Rose.

"Fuck Emmett! I'm going to cum!" With that, Rosalie came hard, and squirted her juices straight into Emmett's hungry mouth. He lost not time licking her clean, only to resume his torture. By this time, Rosalie's hips kept a steady pace of little gyrations that Emmett encouraged. It was going to be a long evening.

Oo8o8oo8o8o8

Bella prepared dinner as usual. Charlie came home and ate as usual. Bella had started taking birth control, and kept the packaging hidden from Charlie, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle it. She started on her homework when her cell chirped.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to check on you." This was Rosalie. Bella looked at the phone before answering.

"Hi Rose, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm trying to keep distracted."

"From?"

"Emmett. We were supposed to do our homework together. You can guess how is turned out."

"Don't you have Emmett on a schedule?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but he's very good at finding ways around it." Rosalie muttered.

"Have you talked to Alice? She seems to be good at keeping it together with Jasper."

"Nope, she's not been herself lately. Besides she's been really busy coaching you. Not that I blame her, Edward is more than a handful, and you two haven't even started having sex yet."

"I have to be honest Rose, I'm getting more and more scared to have sex with him."

"You should be scared. If you were smart, you would have sex at his house when his parents are going to be home."

"Why is that SO embarrassing?!?!" Bella exclaimed.

"It sounds weird, because usually you hide having sex from parents. However in this case, the parents in question expect their sons to have sex, and to have a lot of it. It's just a precaution in case Edward gets out of control. He'll be walking a fine line as it is, what with all the heated flirting going on."

"Yeah Alice and I talked about that."

"Good. But anyway, I thought that maybe I could hang out with you more. Emmett is going crazy, bit I understand why."

"Why?"

"Well it's around my time of the month. I want to have sex all the time around then, and Emmett senses that. Unlike Jasper and Jacob, Emmett pushes for more sex. I don't understand why he does, he knows that even with the birth control, he should stick to the schedule. I'm so tired I can't see straight. But even then, and I know I'm going to get very personal with this statement, when I've explained why we shouldn't have sex around my cycle, he's now taken to just performing hours of oral sex on me." Bella groaned in reaction.

"I didn't mean to gross you out, sorry."

"No, its just I'm frustrated myself, and talking about sex just seems to fuel the flames. Its like I've gotten past who's having it, but just that it's being talked about and happening to everyone but me."

"Don't worry, you'll be having sex sooner than you think."

"So we'll make plans to hangout more, just meet me at my house on the days you want to get away from Emmett. I have the feeling informing him of your plans will just make him get a little more creative."

"I think you're right. Well I gotta go, I have a mountain of homework to finish." With that, Rosalie hung up the phone.

Bella thought a lot about her conversation with Rosalie and realized she had many more questions about the activities of incubi. She didn't want to disturb Rose again tonight, not after she just stated she had tons of homework to finish. Bella decided then that she would write out her questions, and the next time she talked to Rosalie, Angela or Alice, she would ask.

There was another comment that Rosalie had made, but what with all the talk about sex and school, Bella couldn't put her finger on it right away. Perhaps it would come up and she could ask her questions then, but for now, Bella wanted to know what exactly eating a girl out did for an incubus.

8o8oo8o8o8oo8oo8

"So Edward, I understand you had an interesting conversation with Bella in your car this afternoon." Emmett said to his brother with the biggest grin ever on his face.

"Not now Em, I'm not kidding! Oh and for the record, could you please stop bringing Rose over for the rest of the month? I can't handle it." Edward said as he finished up his calculus assignment.

"Now why would I do that!? Do you know how hard it is to have sex at her house?"

"Use your truck! It hasn't stopped you before! Please, I'm not asking you to stop fucking her, I'm asking that you please just take it somewhere else." Emmett looked hard and long at Edward and saw that his younger brother was hanging on by a thread. He relented.

"Ok, but as soon as you and Bella start fucking, I'm bringing Rose back here, whether your getting laid or not." With that Emmett and Edward had to be content.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Gang! Sorry I've taken to long to update. This one is a quick update and basically a transitional chapter. As usual, nothing in the Twilight universe belongs to me! I hope you all enjoy and I promise to do better with my updates.**

Chapter 12

"Edward, why don't you invite Bella over to dinner?" Esme asked her son. Edward scowled but replied that he would. Carlisle and Esme just looked at each other and chuckled. Before anything else could be discussed, the door slammed and Jasper walked briskly past everyone and went straight to his room. Everyone knew when he reached his destination, because there was a resounding slam of his bedroom door. Edward and his parents just looked at each other in surprise.

"I'll go see what's going on." Edward said quickly getting to his feet. Carlisle and Esme watched their son leave the room

"So what should we prepare for dinner with Bella?" Esme asked.

"Prepare to not allow them out of your sight!" Carlisle laughed.

"Jasper! Open up!" Edward yelled when there was no answer to the door. He waited, and then Jasper finally opened up.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks asshole."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Alice and I are fighting."

"About what?" Edward asked as he entered his twin's room and arranged himself on a comfortable dark green armchair.

"She thinks I'm going to leave her if she gets pregnant." Jasper actually looked pained at the thought.

"Why would she think that?"

"Because we have sex all the time. I know she needs a long break, but I don't know how to stop." Edward groaned in response.

"I thought I would be able to help you, but this is way over my head. Talk to mom." Edward said as soon as he heard the word sex. He left and went to lock himself in his room. Once there he started on his homework, throwing all his energy in completing his assignments. When finished, he settled in for the last task of the night. Calling Bella. The phone rang and he heard a soft hello.

"Bella, hi. I just wanted to know if you would be interested in joining my family for dinner this Saturday?"

"Yeah, what time should I be ready?"

"Six o'clock. I'll pick you up."

"Um, actually Rose is going to drop me off."

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow."

"Hey, don't you want to talk a little?" Bella asked. Edward was pleased she sounded a little breathless.

"It's a little late, and considering our past conversations, maybe we should just say goodnight for now." Edward answered, just as his cock twitched in his pants.

"Ok, goodnight Edward." Bella answered softly. Once off the phone, Edward went straight to bed, frustrated and horny.

The next day at school Bella met Alice at her locker.

"Alice, I need you, Angela and Rose to help me get dressed for dinner with Edward's family this Saturday." Bella noticed Alice had a peculiar look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Jasper aren't speaking…well I'm speaking to him, but he's not speaking to me." Alice looked completely dejected.

"What happened?"

"Well, I sort of told him I expected him to leave me at any moment, especially if he got me pregnant." Alice replied quietly.

"Alice! Well, what did he say?"

"He told me he was going home before he said something he regrets. He didn't answer any of my phone calls last night. He's really upset with me."

"But aren't you two mated? I don't think Jasper would have bonded with you if he didn't truly love you." Bella offered as Alice's eyes filled with tears.

"Truly, I just needed a break, and instead of telling him the truth, I just voiced unfounded fears."

"When was the last time you and Jasper took a break?"

"Ten months ago. I should've just insisted."

"Well, why don't you come to dinner with me on Saturday? I can call Esme and we can sort of get you to talk to Jasper." Alice brightened to the idea.

"That could work, because I doubt if he talks to me any time soon." Alice replied with a thoughtful look.

"Good, we'll get ready at my house and Rose will take us over."

"Rose? Won't she be with Emmett?"

"Um, you may want to talk to her about that." Bella said, blushing.

"What do you know?"

"Ask Rose yourself, I'm sure she'll tell you at some point." A deeper blush was already creeping across Bella's face. Alice looked at her friend and remained silent. The warning bell sounded and the two were off to class.

Rose and Angela were in class together, paying rapt attention to the lecture the teacher was giving on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Suddenly a note appeared on the desk in front of Rosalie. She looked at the teacher and then quickly read the note:

"So how about tonight?"

This was of course Emmett. Rosalie looked over at her husband, he didn't even glance back. They were good at this game. Rose wrote her reply, passed the note back and then settled in to listen to the rest of the lecture. Rosalie didn't have to look over to Emmett to know he was infuriated over her reply. His eyes bored into the side of her head. She looked over to Angela and gave a silent signal. Angela acknowledged the signal and quickly sent a text message to Bella.

Bella in the next class over got the message and sent the message to Alice.

"Have Rose called to the office." Alice read and quickly set about going to get Rose out of class. This was Alice's free period and she was helping Mrs. Cope in the office. Leaving the office and heading down the hall, she knocked smartly on the classroom door.

"Yes, Miss Brandon?" The teacher asked.

"I've been sent to get Rosalie Hale, Mr. Greene has called her to the office."

"Miss Hale, you're wanted in the principal's office."

Rosalie collected her things and left without a backwards glance at Emmett. She could sense that he was thoroughly enraged with her, but she didn't care. She needed a break and he was taking advantage. The two girls walked down the hall at a safe distance before Alice spoke.

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I need a break from Emmett, he's becoming too much."

"Have you talked to Carlisle or Esme?"

"I haven't had a chance to, Emmett is everywhere. He comes over whenever he wants, when I go to his house, he squirrels me away from everyone, it's too much. I keep telling him no, and it seems to go in one ear and out the other. Avoidance is the only thing I can think of. Bella said I could hang out at her house to escape. I don't think he'll think to look for me there. You have to help me get an early dismissal today, at least by fifteen minutes." Rose pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll send you a text and let you know if I can or I can't" Alice replied, smilingly.

"Thanks." Rose said

"We have to try and get to you to Esme. If anyone can control Emmett, she can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey gang, here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy it! As always, i own nothing Twilight!**

Chapter 13

"Hi Mrs. Cope." Rosalie said as she entered the school office.

"Hello Miss Hale. How can I help you?"

"I'm not feeling very well, so would it be alright if I go home early?" Rose asked, Alice was nervously fidgeting at her side.

"I don't see why not. Here's your excuse, you feel better ok hon." Mrs. Cope handed over the excuse to Rose with a kind smile.

"Thanks!" Rosalie said as she headed out the door. Alice followed her out.

"I have an idea, head over to Leah Clearwater's, I'll call and let her know you're coming over. Go home, pack a few things to stay Friday and through the weekend. Since I'll be going over to the Cullen's with Bella on Saturday, I'll talk to Esme for you. Better yet, I'll speak with Carlisle and Esme." Alice told Rosalie with a smile on her face.

"That's not a bad idea, because Emmett will just follow me home tonight. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Ever since I told him about the visit to my grandparents, he's been crazy. When I returned, he's just been ridiculous. I love and hate. I mean I love getting off, but I need a rest. I'm so tired I can't see straight and we've fucked so much, I still feel slightly sore. My pussy needs to recover!" Rosalie said to Alice.

"Got it all off your chest. That's good. Well hurry home, get packing and I'll call Leah. We also should get Ang, to talk to Jacob, so he doesn't blow your cover. Hopefully when I speak to Esme, you'll get longer than a three day break." Alice waved her friend off to her car and rushed back into school. About twenty minutes later, the bell rang and Alice was headed to her next class. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Where is she? Is she still with Principle Greene?" Emmett asked. Alice was sure she saw steam coming out of his nose and ears.

"Yeah, she said to meet her in the parking lot after school. Only one more period and you can mount your little wife." Alice said with the soberest face in the world.

"Fine. I can't believe she blew me off in English."

"Well, I don't think public displays of fucking are the norm in English class. This is Forks High after all and not an episode of Bible Black."

"How the hell do you know what Bible Black is?"

"I'm married to an incubus, that just so happens to like porn, just like his brothers."

"Whatever, just tell Rose I'm looking for her." Emmett stomped off to class. Alice looked after him and waited until he was gone before going to hunt down Angela. She found her at her locker.

"Angela, we need to plot and fast. First call Leah and tell her to expect company with weekend, and then call Jacob and tell him not to blow Rose's cover. I think he'll go along with the cock-blocking, because he knows he can't fuck you as often as he would like, living on the reservation and all."

"Emmett's giving her grief still, huh?" Angela said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. You think you can fire off a message before anyone sounds the alarm?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Leah would love for Rose to visit, she'll make Rose give her a makeover."

"Hey Jasper." Alice said quietly as she walked into class. Him brow wrinkled in anger and her picked up his Spanish book and pretended to be absorbed in the contents. Alice's face fell and he shoulders slumped. It was killing her not to speak to Jasper.

"Wow Rose, you're only staying for three days!" Leah laughed when she took a look at all her luggage. Jacob came out with Leah.

"Jake, do you think you could keep your trap shut?" Rose asked.

"Hell yeah! Nothing like watching Emmett Cullen walking around with blue balls! Please give him a good case of them, then he'll appreciate it more when you decide you to let him fuck you silly." Jacob answered without the slightest shame. His smile was wide with perfect white teeth.

"Thanks…. I think" Rose answered, finally relaxing for the first time in weeks.

"I'm sorry Emmett, she's gone away to visit friends for the weekend. Rosalie will be back home Sunday night." Mrs. Hale said when she answered the door.

"Okay, thanks again Mrs. Hale. I forgot, Rose did mention something about going away this weekend." Emmett lied calmly, while he fairly seethed inside. He went back to his truck and sped home. He slammed his way into the house, and went straight to his room. Emmett paced back and forth several minutes and then reached for his phone. He was just about to punch in Rose's number, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He almost yelled. Esme walked in.

"Hey, ma, what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me? How you've been taking advantage of Rosalie? That's what's up." Esme looked calm, but her voice held pure steel. Emmett looked terrified.

"Ma, I wasn't like that…"

"Save it. She had to run away from you to get rest. Emmett I know you can't get enough of her, but you know how important it is for her to rest. She's human! You keep this up, and you'll have a dead mate on your hands." Emmett had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Mom, she just feels so good." He answered feebly.

"I understand, but you're grounded. No Rosalie for three weeks. The only thing she can give you is a hand job. NOTHING MORE."

"But mom…"

"No buts Emmett. The fact that Rose can't even go to her own home is just sad. Please give her space, she needs the rest." With that Esme walked out the door and left Emmett to mope in his room.

"So what's up with Emmett?" Edward asked Jasper when he got home.

"Nothing. Mom grounded him. No sex." Edward looked as if his heart was torn out of his chest.

"Ouch! What did he do to deserve that?"

"He over-fucked Rose. She ran away, and mom found out about it." Jasper said, almost bored

"Where did she run?"

"My guess is the reservation, but since we know our brother literally thinks with his dick, he hasn't worked that out yet. Besides, even if he did work it out, he can't touch her. Wait, mom said Rose can give him hand jobs. That's it."

"Hand jobs? I'd rather have no sex." Edward looked thoroughly disgusted.

"I wonder who tipped off mom, if Rose in on the reservation?"

"That's not hard to guess either. Alice." Jasper ground out bitterly.

"What is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"It's never nothing, for you when it comes to Alice. So spill. Mom and dad will notice something sooner or later. Besides, you're going to need to fuck at some point. So what's going on?" Edward could see his brother was in pain.

"She doesn't think I love her." Jasper finally said. He looked the picture of pitiful.

"Are you sure? Did she say that?" Edward couldn't believe it.

"Yes… no. I don't know. She thinks I'm going to leave if we get pregnant."

"Well, we're juniors in high school, and we're incubi. You two have a lot of sex, and she's human and could get pregnant. I mean what if she forgets to take her pill. Or what if one egg gets through? Birth control isn't one hundred percent. The chances are low that she could get pregnant, but that's not a guarantee. We understand our ways, but look at it from her side. How understanding do you think her parents will be if she gets pregnant? They already don't know you two are married. Plus Alice's family is barely middle class, she would put her family at a disadvantage financially if she got pregnant, well at least according to them. There are so many variables that she is legitimately worried about. Ask her to tell you what's wrong." Edward explained.

"I'm just so angry. I can't believe she think so little of me." Jasper lamented.

"Maybe she feels, you know… a little slutty giving it up all the time, or embarrassed that she wants it just as much. I mean, it's a possibility?" Edward felt lame saying it, but he couldn't be sure. Alice was, well Alice.

"But I treat her very well. I would do anything for her."

"Then tell her that! You're talking to the wrong person. Tell her how you truly feel."

"Okay, I'll go over. Tell mom I'll be back by dinner." Jasper then headed out.

8o8o

"Mom, Bella has agreed to come to dinner on Saturday. What're you going to make for dinner?" Edward asked. He was clearly nervous.

"I was thinking, Italian. Maybe lasagna." Esme answered, smiling at her youngest son.

"Okay, but everything has to be perfect! I'll go and clean the house now, I want Bella to like it here." Edward said as he left the kitchen. Esme chuckled to herself.

8o8o

"Rose, come on and talk to me." Emmett said in the phone.

"Look Emmett, I can't right now."

"I'm sorry."

"How many times do I have to say I need a break? My pussy is so sore, it's ridiculous. We're going to need an extended break."

"Not to worry, I'm grounded anyway, for three weeks."

"I'm shocked, what's the punishment, you can't drive your truck, the fuck machine?"

"No, we can't have sex." This was met with silence.

"Repeat?"

"Mom said no sex. So in the end you got what you wanted. Rose you just don't understand. I want to be inside you all the time. It just feels so amazing to me. Being in love with you has just taken sex to a whole different level for me." Emmett tried to explain.

"I think I understand, but I have to go. I'm being a rude guest. We'll talk more on Monday." With that, Rosalie disconnected and Emmett lay on his bed, knowing he would have the worst case of blue balls know to incubi around the world.

8o8o8

"Hello?" Esme answered the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen, this is Bella Swan." Bella was so nervous.

"Hi honey, I can't wait to meet you on Saturday. Hold for a moment and I'll get Edward."

"Actually I wanted to speak with you."

"Um, okay, sure. Is there something bothering you?" Esme was genuinely concerned.

"Well, I was wondering if you need me to bring anything for dinner?" Bella slapped her forehead, in frustration.

"No, dear. I have everything under control."

"Okay, well I have another question. I know Mr. Cullen said that me and Edward had to wait a month before, oh I can't believe I'm saying this,"

"Before you have sex?" Esme finished, smiling on her end.

"Yeah. I don't think I can wait. Could Edward at least fondle me a little?" Bella's voice had dropped down to a conspiratorial whisper. Esme had to hold back from laughing.

"Bella, it's natural for you to feel this way about Edward. Incubi have this effect on their chosen mates. I'll talk to Carlisle and clear it with him, I think it would be wise to have you two permitted to limited activities as far as sex." Esme replied, managing to keep her composure. She didn't want to admit it felt weird talking about sex to her son's girlfriend.

"Um, ok... thanks Esme." Bella replied, Esme swore she could hear Bella blushing.

8o8o8o

"How did the phone call go?" Angela asked as she flopped on Bella's bed.

"It went ok, considering how embarrassing it was." Bella replied.

"Esme is very understanding."

"How can you stand being away from Jacob all the time?"

"Well since he lives on the reservation, it would be strange to see him all the time, especially since we're still in high school. Plus with my dad being a minister… I still don't know how I'm going to tell my dad I'm married. Well that's whole different conversation. Anyway, I occasionally can get Jacob to sneak up here, it's next to impossible get down to the reservation during the week. All my parents know it that Jacob is my boyfriend, and they agreed that I can spend time with him on the weekends, only if I stay at Leah Clearwater's house. I think my mother suspects Jake and I have sex though, I'm just surprised she hasn't told my father." Angela explained.

"You really think your mom knows?"

"Yeah… you know how moms seem to know everything, well not everything, but enough to make you think twice. She must suspect, I mean she's always commenting on how happy I am when I return from the reservation every weekend. What can I say? Jacob is great in the sack! Plus I really love him, he makes me feel so safe and protected. None of the guys at school bother me, because they've seen Jake. Nobody wants to test a guy that's six five, and looks like he can bench press a mini cooper."

"I guess not." Bella replied, just when Alice burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get our dresses ready!" Alice exclaimed.

"What do you mean by dresses?" Bella was on full alert.

"You worry too much!" Alice answered, while unzipping her garment bag. First she pulled out a slinky red halter number, and then a deep blue flowered sundress.

"This one is yours." Alice said, handing the sundress over to Bella.

"So I take it the red Marilyn Monroe halter is yours." Angela replied, grinning ear to ear.

"I want to look nice for dinner." Alice looked completely innocent.

"Look nice my ass, you're trying to seduce Jasper!" Angela giggled.

"I am not!"

"Yeah right! Come on Alice, you've been to the Cullen's for dinner before, no need to pour it on so thick. Haven't you been complaining that you need a break? You wear that dress and Jasper will drag you to his room cave man style and fuck the living daylights out of you."

"I just miss him. I need to see him, he wouldn't dare give me the silent treatment in front of his family." Alice reasoned

"If he's angry enough he will." Bella said. Alice glared at her.

"I have to agree with Bella, do you have any clue how deeply you hurt Jasper? You said he's been ignoring you, Alice, that doesn't sound like Jasper. What did you say? More importantly, when did you say it?" Angela asked. Alice's shoulders slumped and she looked on the verge of tears.

"I can't talk about it right now." She answered quietly. Bella and Angela set about consoling Alice for a little while, before she perked up enough to give Bella a spa night.

"Alice, I don't need a facial!" Bella protested.

"Nonsense! Every girl can benefit from a facial! Just look darling and innocent and Edward will melt."

o8o8o8o

"So, are you going to get that?" Leah asked Rosalie. Rosalie jumped a mile in the air, she hadn't heard Leah approaching. Leah stood in the doorway of the guestroom playing with the end of a jet black, very long, thick braid. She was gorgeous, mid height and curvy.

"Um, not unless you want to talk to the angry husband," Rose replied.

"Not exactly, I have my own to attend to. I can only imagine what will happen when Quil returns from Montana." Leah said, with a decidedly wicked smile on her face.

"Leah? What did you do?" Rosalie was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, you know Quil is part incubus as well, being distantly related to Jacob. It just came out as an expressive gene. According to Jake, he's pretty powerful for him to just be an incubus on a fluke. But anyway, well whenever Quil is away for extended periods of time, I call him and masturbate until I climax. I do this when I'm on the phone with him, and it drives him crazy!" Leah said excitedly.

"LEAH! Are you CRAZY! Don't you ever get tired of fucking?"

"Who gets tired of fucking? Ok, to be fair, Quil is away a lot because of family obligations, but still?"

"Well if Quil were around all the time, and like Emmett, you would be tired of fucking."

"So are you ever going to talk to him?"

"Yes, after this weekend. Right now, I just need to be able to not have a sore pussy."

"Oh wow, he does love to fuck then!"

"Duh! I thought it was Edward that had the least control, now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I'm sure it will turn out ok. Plus we have to prepare for Angela. She's going to take the other bed in here. Don't worry, I tell her and Jacob to use the sofa bed in the basement." Leah answered the question in Rose's eye.

"Why the basement?"

"Because Angie's dad came to visit once, wanted to see where his little girl was sleeping. Thanks goodness Jacob wasn't over yet. He left when he was satisfied. I just didn't want to take the risk after that."

"I see. Well I better get to bed. This is so sad, I'm eighteen and it's nine o'clock on a Friday night, and I want to get to bed."

"No, this is the life of a thoroughly fucked teenage girl putting her man on lock down." Leah grinned and left Rose to get ready for bed.

8o8o8o

"I'm sorry Jasper, but Alice is out with some friends this evening. She went to spend the night over at Chief Swan's house, to spend time with Bella." Mr. Brandon explained when Jasper asked for Alice.

"Sorry to disturb you, I hadn't realized Alice made plans. I'll call her later this weekend."Jasper replied smoothly.

"Ok, son, you take care." Mr. Brandon said and went back into the modest farm house.

Jasper thought about going to the Swans, but he knew somehow the chief wouldn't appreciate him plow his dick into he's house guests hot little snatch. He sighed and went home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey kids, here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I also plan to get the next chapter out within the next 24 hours. Thanks for reading and hanging in there. I promise these next few chapter will totally be worth your wait.**

Chapter 14

"So where do you and Quil get it on?" Angela asked Leah. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Leah had made an amazing breakfast spread, pan cakes, French toast, coffee, tea, and hot chocolate, with bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage links, whole wheat toast, fruit salad and vanilla Greek yogurt. Leah was excited to have female company for the weekend.

"We usually get busy over at Quil's. His mother pretends she had now idea, his father doesn't even mention it." Leah explained. Rosalie smiled and Angela, who joined the girls later that Friday evening, kicked off her weekend with an intense boink fest with Jacob.

"So Rose, how did you sleep?" Leah asked.

"I slept like a baby. It's so quiet here, I think I will visit more often. I guess that basement is truly sound proof; I didn't hear a thing Angela! Honestly I'm tempted to stay longer, since Emmett is grounded." Rosalie responded, while happily munching away on fruit salad and French toast. Angela giggled until she almost choked and Leah did choke on her coffee.

"Oh man, for how long?" Leah managed to ask while recovering.

"Three weeks," Rose replied, with a wicked looking smile on her face.

"That's an eternity to those boys!" Leah said, Angela continued giggling.

"Oh wait, I can give him hand jobs." Rosalie said with a snort of slightly hysterical laughter.

"Uh oh, I think she's cracking up." Angela replied, with a huge grin on her face.

"Hand jobs! I can't WAIT to tell Quil this! He'll lose his shit!" Leah screamed, while howling with laughter. Rosalie joined in, shamelessly taking two more pieces of French toast.

"I didn't realize I also needed a mental health break from all the sex I've been having. Wow. Who knew?" Rose said. The three friends continued eating their breakfast.

8o8o8o8o8

"Good morning!" Alice said, coming into Bella's room. She was in a deep rose pink robe and looking the picture of cheerful. Bella groaned and pulled her duvet over her face.

"Bella! Get up! We have to get ready for dinner with the Cullen's!"

"Alice, dinner isn't until 6 pm. It's what? 8:30 in the morning! Alice, I wanna sleep!" Bella whined. There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Bella? There's a boy downstairs looking for Alice." Charlie said, and then realized that Alice was in the room.

"A boy?" Alice asked, confused.

"Yeah, I didn't catch his name; tall, kind of lanky, messy blond hair, serious face?" Charlie described.

"Jasper! Can you please tell Jasper I'll see him this evening at his parent's house for dinner? I'm not quite ready to see him at the moment." Alice replied sweetly. Charlie grinned.

"Ah, Jasper Cullen, very nice young man." Charlie beamed with approval.

"Well, then what's your problem with Edward, dad?" Bella asked, confused.

"He's dating my daughter." Charlie replied, while grinding his teeth. Alice giggled and Bella rolled her eyes and went back under the duvet.

"Come on Bella, we need to get ready." Alice replied as Charlie exited the bedroom and went back to send Jasper away.

"Alice, we had a spa night last night, you plucked, waxed, facialed, manied and pedied me within an inch of my life. I'm on strike."

"Bella, come on! I haven't selected your make up and we have to think about what we're going to do with your hair!"

"So, what are you going to do to my hair?" Bella screeched.

"Oh, I was thinking nice long, loose curls." Alice answered.

"And my makeup?" Bella continued

"A lovely nude look, get Edward thinking about sex." Alice giggled with a faraway look in her eyes."

"Ok, I guess I can agree with the makeup, but the last thing Edward needs to think about is sex." Bella replied, pulling her duvet over her face for the third time.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice screeched.

"You already told me what you want to do as far as makeup and hair, so now I can sleep in." Bella answered, getting comfortable again. Alice sighed, and pulled out her laptop and got to work.

8o8o8o8o8o8

Jasper returned to his home, not knowing what to think or how to feel, being sent home from the Swan house. Alice was coming to dinner? Why didn't anyone tell him these things? He walked into his house and stopped, shocked at the sight before him. Edward was using a vacuum cleaner.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jasper shouted.

"Bella's coming to dinner tonight. I want everything to be perfect." Edward replied, shutting off the vacuum and rebinding the cord.

"I thought Alice was coming to dinner." Jasper answered.

"I think she's coming with Alice. Are you going to talk to her tonight or afterward, or are you two going to do more than talk?" Edward asked, grinning.

"Talk, as much as I want to make love to Alice, we really need to talk. I can't let sex get in between our relationship." Jasper replied. Edward stared wide eyed at his brother.

"You can't be serious. Don't you have blue balls by now?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"Hell yeah I have blue balls, but I can't have a repeat of the last time we were together. I have to prove to her that she's more to me than just a lay, because she is. She means everything to me." Jasper said. With that Jasper went upstairs, and Emmett came down stairs. Emmett looked depressed and angry all at once.

"I can't believe Rosalie turned me in!" Emmett whined to Edward, while pulling a jug of apple cider out of the refrigerator. Edward tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself.

"What? I mean did she really have to go to mom? I would have given her a break… eventually." Emmett said, looking guilty.

"And that's why Rosalie is off visiting friends." Edward said, trying to keep a sober face. _Damn, Jasper is right, Emmett literally thinks with his dick!_ Edward thought to himself.

8o8o8o8o8

"Quil! You're not going to believe this!" Leah said excitedly into the phone.

"What? More masturbatory torture?" He responded, sounding rather peeved.

"Nope, even better. Esme grounded Emmett, no sex with Rosalie for three weeks! Also, Rosalie is hiding out here on the rez, in order to make sure that Emmett doesn't find her!" Leah squealed in delight. There was a long silence on the phone, then finally,

"No shit! What in the hell did he do?" Quil asked

"He wouldn't leave Rose alone. Alice ratted him out, of course. So now we have a visitor on the rez for the next three weeks. Initially, she was going to stay only the weekend, but she's decided to stay the entire three weeks. I'm sure once Emmett finds out, he will lose his mind." Leah replied.

"I bet. So how's everything else going?" Quil asked.

"Well, Edward has found a mate, so of course, no sex for a month. She's supposed to have dinner over at the Cullen's tonight."

"Edward will finally have a fuck buddy! Damn, it's about time."

"How's Montana?" Leah asked.

"I'm coming home early." Quil replied, suddenly very serious.

"Yeah?" Leah asked, suddenly breathless.

"So no more phone sex, or you will regret it when I come home." Quil replied.

"So you think," Leah said, smiling.

"So I know. I'm not needed in Montana for the next nine months. You've been warned." Quil replied and then disconnected. Leah felt her breath leave her lungs and felt tingling in her nipples and between her legs.

"Fuck!" Leah whispered loudly. She knew she was in for a rough ride when Quil returned.

8o8o8o8o8o8

"Hurry up Carlisle! The girls will be here soon!" Esme said excitedly. The Cullen's were getting ready for a family dinner. Edward was more nervous than anyone, he really wanted to impress Bella. For once his mind wasn't as focused on sex.

Ding Dong

"Great, they're here." Esme said, heading into the living room. Carlisle went to answer the door, although what Carlisle said, wasn't what the family was expecting.

"Wow Alice, that dress is… stunning." Jasper perked up at that statement, and looked questioningly at Edward. The girls followed Carlisle into the living room, and everyone stared in shock. Edward had eyes only for Bella, in her lovely strapless, A-line sundress, but Alice's blood red halter and blood red lipstick was a bit of a distraction. Jasper didn't even think, he just reacted, and stalked over to his wife, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her upstairs. The conversation on the way up the stairs could be heard.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Alice asked, sounding scared and shocked.

"Giving you what you want! Don't fuck with my mind Alice!" then shortly after that, a door slammed.

"Well, I think they'll settle things just fine." Esme muttered, as every went to settle into a comfy chair or sofa around the room. Bella was having a hard time watching her friend being dragged up stairs to have vigorous make up sex, and her boyfriend's parents were ok with this sort of thing.

"Well, it looks like it will just be the four of us then." Carlisle said, looking overly pleased.

"Yeah." Just then the song "Night Fever" by the Bee Gees sounded throughout the room. Bella and Edward both wanted to sink into the floor.

"If you'll excuse me." Carlisle said, as he walked out of the room, removing a cell phone from his pocket.

"Edward dear, could you please finish getting the table ready for dinner?" Esme asked, smiling at Bella's now red face. Once Edward left, Esme walked over to sit next to Bella.

"So, you can't wait to have sex with Edward." Esme stated and Bella's faced flamed even deeper.

"No, I don't think I can wait." Belly replied in a whisper.

"Well, fondling can be permitted, but only in the rec room. It's one of the only room that isn't sound proof in this house, so we'll know if Edward has crossed the line." Esme said easily, while Bella couldn't get past "Well, fondling can be permitted." He breathing came in short pants.

"Bella, take it easy. Edward will be told after you have left for the evening. Then you don't have to worry about Edward knowing that we talked about this." Esme replied smiling. Bella returned her smile with a nervous one.

"I have to admit, I was getting worried about how we would approach this topic." She managed to get out breathlessly.

"Yes, well we can't have Edward knowing all of your secrets." Esme giggled like a twelve year old girl. Bella finally released a breath she didn't realized she was holding and giggled along with Esme. Suddenly, she just felt relaxed and at ease, Esme really was kind and understanding, if not mildly intimidating.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok Kids, here's the next update. Someone sent me a PM asking about what's happened over the past two years, being disappointed I didn't address it during the last update. Sorry, it was 435 in the morning. I was sleepy. But anyway, I've been finishing up school, in my last year now. I hve more time, because i currently don't work. Although, you guys can forget it during finals week, and I'll let you know then. **

**I'm going to really focus on finishing my stories, now that I have more time. Plus I find that its nice writing practice and gives me a chance to escape when I want. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been dying to write it for some time now, and now its finally here. There's more character development and little more mystery thrown in... and maybe a lemon? maybe. ok! Bye for now! Enjoy**

**Chapter 15**

"Alice, out with it!" Jasper practically spat at his wife. Alice looked near tears.

"I thought you would like my dress." Alice replied lamely. She wasn't about to admit to an obvious attempt at seduction.

"Bullshit! What do you want from me Alice?!" Jasper shouted. That's when she broke down and started crying. Jasper sighed in exasperation and went to Alice. He pulled her into a tender embrace and held her close, whisper soothing words to her.

"Alice, I'm sorry for shouting, but you're driving me crazy. Please, just tell me what's going on and why are you trying to seduce me? Especially since you know we need to talk about a few things before even considering having sex at the moment." Jasper said softly, while Alice composed herself.

"I just want to feel loved." Alice whispered, between soft sobs.

"Alice, I do love you. You know that. Look, if you want to take a break, I'll just try and grin and bear it, better yet, I'll let you call the shots. We won't even keep a schedule; we'll just have sex whenever you're ready." Jasper suggested. Alice shifted to look at Jasper's face and saw that he was sincere.

"Really?" Alice asked, in a small voice.

"Yes, really. We'll just spend time doing other things together for a while. I'm sorry I didn't take you feelings into consideration before. I also don't want you to worry about anything if we do end up pregnant, because I promised to take care of so that means we'll both take care of our children. If this is what I have to do to prove to you that I love you, then I will do what I need to do, until you finally believe me." Jasper answered. Alice then burst into tears from shear happiness.

8o8o8o8o8o8o

"Bella, how do you like dessert?" Edward asked eagerly. Esme and Carlisle traded covert glances at each other, very pleased with Edward.

"It's delicious!" Bella replied, smiling as she sampled more of the homemade caramel sea salt gelato.

"So, Bella, tell us little bit about where you lived before moving to Forks." Carlisle said.

"Well, I used to visit Forks all the time as a child, and then mom moved permanently to Phoenix with my step-father, Phil. He's an architect. He recently took on a commission in Jacksonville, Florida and I decided I would spend time with dad." Bella answered, blushing furiously.

"Why the blush?" Esme asked, laughing lightly.

"I was just thinking, I wish I had something more interesting to tell you." Bella replied, blushing even more.

"What are your plans for college?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"I was thinking of journalism, or being an English major, I'm not quite sure. Edward, what are your plans for college?" Bella asked, to get the focus off of her for a little while.

"I'm planning on going to medical school, just not sure where." Edward replied confidently.

"Alright, enough with the heavy conversation, Edward, why don't you take Bella home, it's getting late and we don't want Chief Swan to worry." Esme said getting up from the table. Bella glanced at huge face clock on the wall and gasped. It was already half past ten. Edward escorted Bella out to his car and opened the door for her; he then ran around to the other side of the car and slid comfortably behind the wheel.

"I hope my parents weren't too stuffy for you." Edward said as he started the car and headed down the drive way.

"No, you're folks are nice." Bella answered. Edward smiled and they drove on in silence for a few moments.

"I guess I didn't expect your parents to be so…" Bella stared.

"Laid back?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Actually, I don't know what I was expecting. I mean, they didn't even flinch when Jasper dragged Alice upstairs. So they really are ok with you boys just having sex whenever you want." Bella stated, not realizing that at the word sex, Edward gripped the steering wheel.

"Yeah, it's the nature of the beast, Bella." Edward replied, slightly breathless.

"So, after the month is up, we'll just go to your room and have sex?" Bella asked, really wanting to understand that this was how things would be once she and Edward entered into a more serious relationship.

"Bella, can we not talk about sex? This month is supposed to be spent on getting to know each other, and that's going to be difficult if you keep talking about sex." Edward rasped.

"Oh Edward, suddenly on your best behavior?" Bella giggled.

"Bella, please. Carlisle is very strict and serious, besides as much as it kills me to admit it, I want us to be more than just about sex. Just look at my brothers. Emmett's relationship with Rosalie is mostly sexually based, and look at what happening with them, Rose is hiding out and Emmett is grounded. On the other hand, Jasper is giving himself blue balls in order to make Alice happy." Edward replied seriously.

"Emmett doesn't love Rosalie?" Bella asked in a small voice, her face looked pained.

"Yes, he does love her, but it's because they focused so much on sex, that Emmett can be very selfish when it comes to Rosalie. He's the reason why the month wait was instituted in our house. I know that you're my mate and that I want you like I have never wanted a woman before, but I also want to get to know you. Mating means getting married, and even though I am the type of creature that I am, I take marriage very seriously, which means I'll take you very seriously." Edward explained.

"Oh. So you basically want the chance to fall in love with me?" Bella asked quietly, feeling a deep blush creep up her face.

"Yes." Edward replied simply.

"Oh." Bella said.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Rosalie was walking back to Leah's after a long walk on the rez. She pulled out her spare key and let herself in the house. She walked in just as Jacob was coming out of the basement, zipping up his pants. She cringed and Jacob had the cheek to grin.

"I didn't need to see that, Jake." Rosalie stated and she headed toward the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, I have to get to work. Just let Angela sleep in, I need her rested for round three." Jacob replied. Rose rolled her eyes as Jacob headed out the door. Leah was coming down the stairs.

"Good morning," Rose said as Leah walked into the kitchen.

"Quil is coming home today." Leah answered. Rosalie stopped in the process of making breakfast. She turned and looked at Leah and saw total naked lust on her face.

"So, how long has it been?" Rosalie asked.

"Nine weeks." Leah answered. Rosalie's eyes bugged out of her head. Leah laughed in response.

"How is that even possible?"

"Quil helps with his family a lot. I think out of all the guys, he has the best control. At the same time, I feel he knows he has no other choice, but to have control, or else." Leah answered simply. Rose nodded in agreement.

"So, did Jacob leave yet?" Leah asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes he did. He was actually zipping up his fly when I got back from my walk," Rosalie replied, scrunching up her nose, "are you going over to Quil's tonight?"

"Yeah, he's going to be home for the next nine months. I think this will be the longest stretch of time here, since we got together." Leah answered.

"Really?! What's going on in Montana?"

"His grandparents are up in age and it's really a hardship on the family having just a few people care for them, so everyone takes turns. However, Quil is one of their favorite grandchildren. Honestly, other than being a serious crank when he's not getting laid, Quil is surprisingly mild tempered and sweet natured. According to Jacob, that is very uncommon for an incubus. Then again, Jacob isn't as hot headed as the Cullens." Leah explained, and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rosalie said and walked out in to the living to get the door.

"Hi Emily." Rosalie said, smiling. Emily entered and smiled sweetly at Rose, gently pulling her luxurious hair to one side of her face. Her large dark chocolate eyes were clear and bright, matching her beautiful face and caramel coloring. Leah came out to see her cousin, and instantly there was tension in the room.

"Mom wanted me to bring these by." Emily said, bringing in two bags of material, Leah smiling nervously.

"Thanks, this will help with the fundraiser. I'll make sure we get the garments made as soon as possible." Leah offered, trying to engage her cousin in conversation.

"Sure, well I have to get going. Bye Rose." Emily said and then left.

"What was that about?" Rose asked, and Leah just shook her head, "Come on, out with it." Rose nudged gently.

"Well, I used to date Sam Uley, until her dumped me to get with Emily. Needless to say, I was crushed. I couldn't believe my own cousin would do this to me. Emily would console me and tell me that it happened suddenly and that they didn't mean to hurt me. She and Sam were happy and that I should be happy for them. The next thing she said proved to be a lie. If you found your true love, she said, I would be happy for you. Well about six months later, Quil started acting strange. We didn't realize his incubus traits were starting to show. Billy and Jacob knew what to do, because everyone was surprised by his behavior. Well then a few months after that, Quil began pursuing me, very hard. No matter what I did, I couldn't shake him, and that's when Jacob explained that I was probably his mate and that I should really give him a chance. He even made some gross joke about Quil being a good lay." Leah explained and Rosalie had the grace to blush.

"Well, I started dating Quil, and before the first week was out, we were having sex. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen, but I practically couldn't resist him, and believe me, he wasn't even trying to discourage me. When it became apparent that he was only coming to me for sex, the tribe elders said that it was a tradition for an incubus to marry the woman that was satisfying his needs, so the next thing I knew, I was planning a wedding. During all this time, Sam was mostly at the next rez over, spending all his time with Emily and they really had no idea what was going on, until the wedding invitations were mailed out. Then here comes Emily, three days before the wedding, upset. She said I was upstaging her relationship with Sam, and couldn't I wait until after they were married." Leah said rolling her eyes in the air.

"Seriously Rose, we're all still in high school, how in the world was I supposed to know that Sam and Emily wanted to get married right after graduation? I was stunned that I was getting married while still in high school, let alone even thinking about someone that wanted to get married right out of high school! It was sad, because that was the same day I found out about the bonding ceremony. I was scared and embarrassed and I really wanted someone to talk to, and I thought I would be able to talk to Emily, but no. She didn't want to listen to me at all. That's when I called you, because I knew you and Emmett had already tied the knot. Well, Emily was so busy concentrating on her jealousy, that no one mentioned that the reason I was marrying Quil was because of the mate selection process. When she found this out, all hell broke loose. You see, the women from her father's family are commonly chosen to mate with incubi. I'm a cousin from her mother's side, so this came completely as a surprise. Why this happened, we don't know, because Emily was actually trained in the arts of satisfying an incubus. That also could explain why Sam is very happy with her as a girlfriend. Emily felt cheated. I guess if I were trained to be a sex kitten and didn't enjoy the benefits of all the sexing that came along with it, I might be a bit peeved myself. Needless to say, this put a bit of a strain on her relationship with Sam. They're still together, but not like they used to be. Sam can't even look me in the face, and well Quil. Let's just say, after his abilities were fully realized, he became the hottest guy on the rez. Before he was a tall lanky nerdy boy with glasses, now I make him wear his glasses for show, they're so sexy. The combo of those muscles with that killer smile and those glasses is dangerous." Leah finished, smiling to herself.

"Wow! That's quite a story. I had no idea that's why you called me. I just assumed that you thought I was the only one to experience that. Which reminds me, what are we going to tell Bella? She will die one thousand deaths once she finds out that there is a difference between the wedding and the bonding ceremony." Rosalie said, deep in thought.

"You mean, she doesn't know!?" Leah exclaimed.

"Alice mentioned it in passing, I think, but I don't think she explained it in the detail she needs, to fully understand what happens at the ceremony."

"She's going to have a stroke." Leah replied.

8o8o8o8o8

Bella drove her beat up truck to Port Angeles for her appointment with the gynecologist. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel nervously and she turned on the radio to try and distract herself. Of course every song and commercial was completely sex saturated.

"Trojan condoms, the only condoms made for her pleasure!" Bella groaned.

"Up next, a 90's one hit wonder classic!" Bella sighed and listened in, just as she was pulling to a stop at a stop light. She face palmed once the first lyric sounded:

I love myself I want you to love me

When I feel down I want you above me

I search myself I want you to find me

I forget myself I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me come running

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around I'm always laughing

I want to make you mine

I close my eyes And see you before me

Think I would die If you were to ignore me

A fool could see Just how much I adore you

I get down on my knees I do anything for you

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

I love myself I want you to love me

When I feel down I want you above me

I search myself I want you to find me

I forget myself I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

And when I think about you I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

*spoken*

I want you

I don't want anybody else

And when I think about you I touch myself

OO OO OO-OO Ahhhhh

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

I touch myself

I don't anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

"And that was The Divinyls, with 'I Touch Myself', up next another 90's hit, 'What Would Happen if we Kissed' by Meredith Brooks." Bella shut the radio off during the remainder of the ride out to Port Angeles.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Oh Leah, Quil is here." Rosalie and Angela sang out in unison once the two girls heard the knock on the door. Angela answered the door, grinning. Quil entered and smiled at Rosalie and Angela.

"Hey what's up?" He asked, friendly as always.

"Nothing, we're just hanging out." Rosalie answered.

"I'm waiting for Jake." Angela replied.

"So Emmett, he's grounded?" Quil asked with a full blown shit eating grin.

"Yup. " Rose replied, popping the "p" at the end. Quil gave a hearty laugh and Rose grinned.

"You really aren't upset." Angela said in wonderment.

"No, I'm not. I'm tired and these past few days have been great. I've been able to function like a normal person." Rose answered. Just then, there was another knock at the door, and Rose answered.

"Hello Mrs. Young, Leah should be down soon." Rosalie said giving Quil a sidelong look. Quil gave a cheeky grin. Mrs. Young was just about to make a comment when Leah rushed down.

"I swear I didn't do anything to Emily." Leah announced, and Mrs. Young just blinked. Rosalie and Angela looked at Leah with wide eyes.

"I know you didn't do anything to Emily. She's having a hard time coping with how things have turned out. Actually, I'm here to speak with Rosalie." Mrs. Young replied, turning at the last part of her statement to look Rosalie directly in the eye. Rosalie saw large kind eyes, in a slightly aging face. Mrs. Young being very beautiful as a young woman still had quite a few of her looks like, aging into a very attractive middle aged woman.

"Huh?" everyone replied.

"Leah, you and Quil should get going." Mrs. Young actually smirked when she said this. Leah blushed and took Quil's hand to turn to leave.

"Goodnight everyone!" Quil said, with the first huge genuinely happy smile he wore all night. As Leah and Quil were walking out the door, Jacob was coming in. Angela blushed, and led a slap happy Jacob toward the basement. Once everyone was gone, Mrs. Young spoke.

"Yes, I came to see you; because I feel you and the other girls need training, it's part of the reason why Emily was so upset when she came by today." Mrs. Young explained.

"Training? The other girls?" Rosalie was genuinely confused.

"Yes, training. Word has gotten out that Emmett has been banned from seeing you for a while, and we also know that Alice and Jasper have been at odds. Believe me; it took quite a lot to convince the tribal council to allow me to even approach you about this. I want to train you, so that you can endure the sex appetite of your incubus husband. Then I would like to train Alice, Leah and Angela, and if possible the new girl that Edward has his heart set on." Mrs. Young explained. Rosalie just stared in disbelief.

"I can understand your reaction. I've been pitching this idea for a few years now. However once you and Emmett married, I've been non-stop. The council finally relented, because there is only so much we can ask of these boys. They won't really learn control until their late twenties, and even then that's a slim chance. However we can try to meet them part of the way, but training you young woman." Mrs. Young continued.

"Wow! I could have really used your help a year ago. The only thing Esme and Carlisle can really do is implement rules." Rosalie explained.

"But even though their hearts are in the right place, they don't fully understand, being part incubus and succubus, themselves what sort of effect this has on a regular human girl. Just being near incubi makes a woman want sex about five times more than a horny girl and ten times more than a regular girl. The only reason these incubi can attempt to show restraint, because they aren't full blooded." Mrs. Young said.

"I have to agree. So when can I start?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

"How long are you going to be hiding on the rez?" Mrs. Young asked.

"About three weeks."

"Excellent, that will be a good start. After three weeks, Emmett will have to adhere to a strict schedule, until your training is complete."

"Fair enough, I don't think that should be a problem after this. This punishment is worse than death to him." Rosalie answered.

"Good. Then we can get started tomorrow. I'll call the others once we get more organized." Mrs. Young stated with a warm smile. Suddenly, Rosalie felt better than she had in a long time.

8o8o8o8o8o8

"So, teasing me for the past nine weeks?" Quil said, once he had Leah alone in his basement room.

"Well, I was just as horny as you, if it makes you feel better." Leah offered weakly.

"I seriously doubt that." Quil said as he started to strip. Leah watched as he removed his shirt, showing well developed pectorals, and beefy biceps. His forearms, with every movement flexed and rippled. Leah stared at his abs, which were a full eight pack, and so well defined that even his serratus muscles were pronounced.

"So, phone sex. What the hell was that about?" Quil continued to ask, as started to remove his pants and Leah admired the well-muscled thighs her husband owned. He turned to toss all his clothes on a chair behind him and Leah fairly drooled over his back muscles. When he finally faced her naked, Leah allowed her gaze to slowly drop lower and admire the "v" of his groin and then finally settling in on his cock. He was thick and fast becoming erect. Quil knew Leah enjoyed watching his cock become hard, so always made sure she could watch. His cock was slightly longer than average, but the girth is what was scary, with the trade mark large head and pronounced veins running throughout his member. Leah felt her panties get wet.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Quil asked. Leah immediate began undressing herself. The last time she kept her clothes on, Quil ripped them off, which upset her parents. Clothes were too expensive to keep ripping to shreds. She turned to look at Quil, but found that Quil was right behind her. AS she turned he kissed her deeply, his tongue immediately demanding entrance into her mouth. His kiss was all consuming and Leah felt heat and moisture pool between her legs.

Quil led her to the bed, and motioned for Leah to lie down. Once she was on her back, he parted her legs without delay and without any warning, parted her sweet cunt and licked from her clit all the way to her asshole. Leah virtually jumped of the bed, but Quil kept her firmly on the bed.

"Oh, Quil!" Leah squealed. Quil paid her no attention, being focused on the task at hand. Once she started getting used to the long, slow and deliberate licking, he plunged his tongue deep inside her warm, wet hole, with the skill of a basilisk. Leah practically screamed in pleasure, and she writhed beneath Quil's expert tongue. Quil held her thighs open and he lapped and tongue fucked Leah pussy, without any sign of coming up for air. He continued for a long time, until she finally screamed out her first orgasm. He finally pulled away from her, allowing her to catch her breath briefly, before positioning himself in from of her, with a fully erect, sinfully turgid cock in his hands. Leah looked terrified and horny all at once.

"Are you ready?" Quil asked, with a decidedly hellish look on his face and Leah barely nodded, but that's all Quil needed and he plunged into her tight cunt. Leah gasped and grunted at the same time, throwing her head back and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Quil slowly slid in and out, in and out, and he waited for Leah to get used to his cock. She was so tight, then again, nine weeks is a long time in Quil's world, when Leah started groan and grunting, Quil's rhythm increased, slapping against Leah's ass, and thoroughly enjoying watching her tits bounce as he fucked her, needing to rip another orgasm from her.

"Quil, harder…" Leah grunted out, spreading her legs wider, wanting to feel him go deeper, Quil obliged her, smiling down at his beautiful wife.

"So, you did miss me. Just think, I thought you were tormenting me for entertainment." Quil said, between thrusts. He increased his pounding, making it more persistent, when Leah had another mind blowing orgasm. Quil grinned and slowed his fucking, so that Leah could catch her breath. Then he did what he wanted most. He gently pulled out of Leah and climbed into bed with her. Quil then turned her on her side, spread her legs apart and entered her from behind, spooning Leah so that he could hold her, while he fucked her. Quil gently pushed in and out of his wife, her body in totally contact with his, and he rubbed her clit with one hand and holding her against him with the arm. Leah was so spent; all she could do was moan and gyrate against Quil. Another orgasm gripped Leah and Quil finally had his first orgasm of the night. He let out a loud growl, as he thrust rapidly into Leah, jerking and thrusting. Leah felt his cum running over her thighs and he stopped to let Leah catch her breath.

"Quil, please don't stop," Leah panted. Quil kissed her neck and smiled.

"If I go limp, I promise to get hard as soon as possible." He muttered against her skin.

"I need you to get on all fours." Quil requested and Leah lost no time complying. She made sure her ass was high in the air and then she turned and looked at Quil flirtatiously.

"I have a surprise for you." Quil said, and he pulled and a four bulb ass plug. Leah squealed in delight.

"You have no idea how thankful that I am that you are such a freak." Quil said, and he rubbed the ass plus along Leah pussy to get it wet. Leah came on the spot and it rubbed up against her clit.

"You really don't want me to stop." Quil said excitedly and Leah panted, recovering from her last orgasm. He reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of tingling KY and slathered is all over the ass plug. Once he was finished, he told Leah to relax, once she was relaxed, he inserted the ass plug, and Leah whimpered in pleasure. When the last bulb was in her ass, Quil pushed his massive cock into her waiting snatch. Leah screamed and moaned in pleasure. Quil again started slow, but gained rhythm, holding on to Leah's hips in order to keep her against him. The more Leah moaned, the harder Quil fucked her, his balls slapping against her, and Leah completely in bliss listening to the slurping wet sounds as her husband pounded ruthlessly into her dripping cunt. This went on, for a while until Leah had another orgasm. Quil however, wouldn't come again, until Leah had two more orgasms. His cock then went limp.

"Rest up, I may decide to fuck you some time during the night." Quil said as he slowly removed the ass plug from Leah's ass. Leah then settled in to the bed, all her leg and arm muscles trembling.

"MMMmmm. Welcome home Quil." She replied and then instantly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey kids! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I hope to update this weekend, since it is a holiday weekend and will be nice and long. It I don't, please don't put a hex on me. Thanks for the PMs and reviews, as usual, I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 16**

Bella lay on the exam table, dreading when Dr. Snow would tell her to place her feet in the stirrups. She laid freezing in her gown, when Sue Clearwater breezed into the room. Bella groaned, because clearly there was no hell, it was here on earth.

"Oh Bella! I so sorry! I grabbed the wrong patient chart." Sue said, as a greeting while turning bright red.

"Hi Sue. It's okay." Bella replied to Sue's retreating figure. Another spritely blond nurse came in shortly after Sue, asking Bella to sit up in order to take her vital signs. Once her vitals were taken, the nurse recorded them in Bella's chart and left. Bella started to day dream to get her mind off the exam, when the exam room door opened.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Snow, you must be Isabella Swan." Dr. Snow said as Bella stared as the young vivacious red haired woman walked into the room.

"Um, yeah. Hi." Bella replied, turning bright red.

"Don't be so nervous, I promise this will be painless." Dr. Snow replied, with a beautiful smile. Bella looked closely at her doctor and noticed her exquisite beauty, long legs and statuesque figure. _Why would Edward want someone like me?_ Bella thought to herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious and insignificant.

"So, what brings you in today?" Dr. Snow asked.

"Didn't my dad already explain things to you?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes, but things usually go much better when my patients speak for themselves. Do you plan on having sex anytime soon?" Dr. Snow asked, looking genuinely concerned for Bella.

"Yes, I guess. See I have a boyfriend and I just want to be careful."

"That's a good start, and I have to say, I'm glad your father asked that you have this appointment. I know that discussing your sex life with him is embarrassing and probably won't happen, but the fact that he wants to be involves says a lot. Don't worry, I can't tell him about anything that is said or anything that happens here today. The main focus today is to make sure you're healthy and to provide you with the best options to keep you healthy and we'll also decide what sort of birth control will be best for you as well. Know that once you start birth control, you must wait at least a month before engaging in sexual intercourse." Dr. Snow explained kindly to Bella.

"Perfect." Bella replied, thinking that she couldn't get laid before then anyway.

"We'll do an entire physical today, and then you should have your prescription for birth control sometime next week." Dr. Snow smiled. Bella smiled back tentatively.

Not soon enough, the appointment was over. Bella walked slowly to her truck, the aftermath of a pap smear was never any fun. Besides, Bella was surprised that speculums were made that small, and yet, it didn't seem to matter.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to tell Edward what happened at my appointment." She muttered to herself while climbing into her truck. The ride home was pretty uneventful and so when Bella walked in to the house, she was surprised to find that Leah Clearwater had called her.

"She sounded like it was urgent, so you may want to call her back." Charlie said when she walked into the kitchen. Bella nodded and walked up to her room. Once she was sure Charlie was watching Sports Center, Bella picked up her cell phone and dialed Leah.

"Hey! So glad you called. We're having a meeting here tomorrow after you get out of school." Leah said.

"A meeting? With who?" Bella asked.

"With all of us girls, you know, me, you, Rosalie, Angela, Alice; are you noticing a theme here?"

"Oh, I see, so what's going on?"

"Well, it's probably best if you wait until you get to the rez. I mean we will be discussing very sensitive subjects."

"Oh the guys, I get it."

"Not just the guys, Bella, but also the bonding ceremony." Leah said softly.

"Yeah, Alice told me a little about that. I'm going to be marked, right?"

"Yeah, um how much did Alice tell you?" Leah asked, and Bella wondered at her tone.

"She told me about being marked and that Edward would pick a place on my body." Bella answered, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Did Alice tell you anything about the actual marking ceremony?" Leah returned.

"What do you mean?"

"What actually happens at a bonding ceremony?"

"You mean something else happens, other than getting marked?" Bella asked, slightly panicked.

"Come down to the reservation, we have a lot to tell you." Leah sighed.

"Ok, give me forty-five minutes." Bella replied and disconnected the call, headed downstairs and told Charlie where she was going.

"You're not really trying to meet up with that Cullen kid, are you?" Charlie asked, grumbling.

"No dad, I'm really going to visit Leah, you can call Sue to verify." Bella answered with a mild smirk on her face. The smirk was completely lost on Charlie, because he was busy trying to keep a straight face.

"Fine, just don't come back too late." Charlie grumbled, turning back to Sports Center. Bella walked out to her truck, hopped in and headed towards the reservation. While driving along, her phone sounded.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you headed down to the rez?" It was Alice.

"Yeah, Leah called me."

"Can you pick me up?"

"Sure." Bella redirected her truck towards Alice's house, and about ten minutes later, both friends were on their way to the Clearwater home.

"What did Leah tell you?" Alice asked, after some non-essential conversation.

"She told me she wanted to discuss the bonding ceremony. When I explained that you already told me, she went all cryptic."

"I see." Alice answered, her tone indicating finality with the topic. Bella picked up on it at once.

"Alice, what aren't you telling me?"

"We should wait until we get to Leah's, this way if you have questions, you have more than me to answer them."

"Translation; you want to have people with you when I find out exactly what happens at this ceremony."

"Bella, trust me, you don't want me to tell you right now." With that, the rest of the drive down to the Clearwater's was silent. All too soon, they arrived to find Rosalie on the porch waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" She asked, with a huge shit eating grin across her face. Bella, unfortunately, didn't reflect the same glee in her face.

"You are looking entirely too happy, Rose. What's going on?"

"Nothing, we're just going to tell you all about the bonding ceremony. We're waiting for the two of you and Mrs. Young."

"Mrs. Young? What does she have to do with anything?" Bella asked, clearly confused.

"Can't you just wait, until she gets here? I know you have questions and she's going to answer them." Rosalie replied. The girls all settled in, making lunch, talking about school when Rosalie turned to Alice.

"So, how's Emmett?" Rosalie still had a mildly crazed smile on her face. Alice looked concerned

"Um, he's doing as well as to be expected, and he still has not figured out that you're here on the rez." Alice explained.

"Seriously? Wow, this just proves we really need to focus on our relationship." Rosalie replied, sounding a little confused.

"Perhaps this extended break will make him reflect on your relationship." Alice replied.

"Yeah, maybe training with Mrs. Young will help as well." Rosalie answered aloud without thinking.

"Training?" Alice asked looking confused. Before Rosalie could answer, Mrs. Young walked in, carrying a brief case and stacks of materials.

"Yes, training." All the girls turned and looked at Mrs. Young in surprise.

"Training for?" Bella asked.

"Training for sexual relations with incubi." Was the shocking reply, as the girls stared at Mrs. Young.

"Where were you a year ago?" Rosalie replied first.

"I really wasn't aware of what was going on, until Leah explained that you would be visiting for about a month. When I asked about the other girls, she told me briefly what was going on. I thought training might be good for you." Mrs. Young answered.

"What does the training consist of?" Angela asked.

"Well, physical conditioning and also learning to be very comfortable with your sexuality. We'll be covering certain aspects slowly, but first, an exercise regimen has to be put in place. Having a physically strong body will help with having sex with an incubus. The first lesson will the bonding ceremony, since Bella's will be happening in about three weeks," Mrs. Young answered and then smiling kindly in Bella's direction.

"What happens at the bonding ceremony?" Bella rushed.

"You've probably already heard that you will be marked, but this ceremony will take place at a very special location, a location very personal to Edward. Chances are, it will happen in the great outdoors." Bella blanched slightly.

"What?! As in outside? Where did you guys have your ceremonies?" Bella asked breathlessly, looking around at all the girls.

"Well, Quil and I had ours at Glacier National Park, in Montana. He's come to love that place, while visiting his family." Leah answered.

"Emmett took us camping in the mountains, out near Tacoma." Rose answered.

"Jacob took me back to the campsite where we met, that was interesting, he had to rent out the entire area." Angela said.

"Jasper took me to Texas, to visit his grandparent's ranch. He loved the night sky so that's where we went." Alice answered.

"Wow, and everyone's parents agreed to this?" Bella asked.

"Of course, then again, so far everyone's parents involved either are incubi, or know about incubi, or the incubus involved wouldn't dream of taking his mate too far from her home to arouse suspicion. " Mrs. Young explained.

"So, everyone just went alone?" Bella asked

"No, everyone was chaperoned." Mrs. Young answered.

"You mean, there will be someone to watch me have sex." Bella stated, even though she wanted to ask.

"Don't be silly," Mrs. Young replied, "no one is going to be watching you."

Bella sighed in relief and visibly relaxed.

"All the incubi and their mates will be there. See all the couples will form a large circle around you and Edward. They'll be having non-stop sex while in the middle of the circle you and Edward will be having sex. This is done in celebration of your union, and also so everyone knows Edward has marked you as his mate." Mrs. Young explained, as if this were an everyday occurrence. Bella didn't know how to respond.

"You mean there will be an orgy!?" She screeched.

"Pretty much." Rosalie answered. Bella was silent for the rest of the afternoon, looking white as a sheet. Mrs. Young tried to look encouragingly at Bell, but without success.

"So other than our workouts, what else are we expected to do to get started today?" Alice asked in a rush, refusing to look at Bella, because Bella was looking daggers at her and the other girls.

"Here's everyone's booklet," Mrs. Young said, handing out the materials that she had carried in.

"Your first assignment tonight, is to strip nude in front of a mirror, and figure out what you like about your body. Once you've given this some thought, get in the bed and touch yourself, to figure out exactly how you like to be touched. You will do this every night for the duration of your training. Now, I have to get going. Start the workout regimen stated in the booklet along with the diet. Also keep a journal of exactly what you like about your body, how you like to be touched and what you enjoy about sex and what you don't enjoy about sex. Write about what you would like to try, and what's an absolute no. Next weekend, when we meet, the training will intensify. Get comfortable being nude, because there will be times, when you will be nude around each other." Mrs. Young explained. She was pleasant and kind during this whole speech, while the reactions from her pupils ranged from embarrassed smirking to out and out shock and surprised.

"Ok, girls, have a good even, and read over the booklet as well, go as far ahead as you feel comfortable, because everything will be covered. I have to get going; Emily and Sam are coming over for dinner." Mrs. Young finished and just like that, she was gone. The girls were silent until they heard her car drive away.

"NUDE!? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?" This was Bella.

"Touch myself? I'm scared my pussy will explode, I am on break for a reason." Rosalie replied.

"Quil will die." Leah smirked.

"Leah, don't tell Quil about this, we're already having a hard time adjusting as it is." Alice replied.

"So basically, we'll be masturbating all this week." Angela stated, as if she were trying to digest everything that was happening.

"I hate to say this, but I think this will all end up being a good thing. We need this in order to have better control over our relationships. Did you know your aunt trains girls for incubi?" Alice asked Leah.

"I just found out this weekend. The only thing I can say is that, apparently it works, because the girls that are trained that have been chosen to mate, well let's just say, everyone looks ridiculously happy all the time and no one complains of exhaustion." Leah answered.

"I'm still stuck on the orgy." Bella finally said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"We didn't know how to tell you. I mean, as crazy as it sounds, it's kind of hot. At first you feel self-conscious, but once everyone gets going, the only thing you can think about is how good the sex is with your mate, while being turned on by the sounds of everyone else." Angela replied, turning red.

"So this will be my first sexual experience?" Bella asked, clearly terrified.

"Technically it's supposed to be, but they usually wait a day or two afterward, just to make sure you're broken in just enough that it shouldn't hurt as much. Remember it has to be very soon, because Edward will only have a limited number of times to mark you. So it will probably be the next day after your first night with Edward." Rosalie answered.

"But an orgy?" Bella replied.

"Yeah, we know. Angela is right, it's hotter than you think. Actually, during the summer, we all go on a few camping trips and let loose. No one partner swaps or anything, but we're all pretty vocal and it's just hot listening to someone else gets theirs while you're getting yours." Leah revealed. Bella didn't know what to say.

"We better head home." Alice said to Bella. Just then Jacob walked in.

"Hey everyone. Ready to go Angela?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, but could we have one more go?" Angela asked, all flushed. Jacob grinned from ear to ear and both scurried down into the basement. Bella looked ready to faint.

"Bella, perhaps I should drive." Alice replied, taking the keys our of Bella's hand.

"Goodnight." Rosalie and Leah said in unison.

"'Night" Bella and Alice replied. Both girls hopped into the truck, and pulled out towards Forks.

"Does sex really feel that good?" Bella asked.

"Feel that good as far as what?" Alice asked.

"Feel so good that you don't care about getting naked and having sex with five other couples having sex around?"

"Yes Bella, it does feel that good." Alice replied.


End file.
